Inktober 2017 Attaque des titans - le mois des chaleurs
by Iroko
Summary: Quand la période des chaleurs débute, le bataillon d'exploration oublie la lutte pour la culbute. Couples divers et variés. 1 chapitre par jour pour l'inktober
1. Inktober 1

Le mois d'octobre était un mois bien particulier à l'intérieur des murs. En effet, c'était la période où survenaient les chaleurs et où la vie quotidienne était mise sans dessus-dessous. Il n'en allait pas autrement au sein des brigades même si Erwin essayait de garder un minimum d'ordre. Les soldats mariés avaient en général un congé pour rentrer chez eux, et les autres étaient confinés à l'intérieur de la caserne pour éviter de se donner en spectacle. Même si ça restait un pur instinct naturel partagé par le reste de la population et donc excusable, ça nuirait à la réputation de leur escadron. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les remarques que se prenait la Garnison dont les soldats continuaient leurs rondes habituelles, laissant juste tout tomber quand les chaleurs les prenaient et risquant d'importuner des passants au même titre que ceux qu'ils étaient censés recadrer. Et les Brigades Spéciales n'étaient pas mieux - à part que ça ne changeait pas grand chose à leur réputation déjà pas fameuse.

Erwin lui essayait de gérer au mieux. Déjà il veillait à ce que les réserves de moyens de contraception soient remplies avant le début des hostilités, pour éviter de perdre des soldats à cause d'une grossesse impromptue. Les sorties en-dehors des murs étaient bien évidement suspendues, mais il refusait aussi toutes les demandes de rencontres avec les nobles. Même s'il passait à côté d'une chance d'obtenir des financements, il évitait surtout de se retrouver avec une paternité qu'on aurait essayé d'utiliser pour faire pression sur lui. Les ailes de la liberté étaient aussi libres qu'il pouvait l'assurer, et il comptait bien que ça reste ainsi. Ici il ne risquait rien, les soldats sous ses ordres lui étaient dévoués à mort.

Bon, par précaution, il préférait quand même n'apaiser ses chaleurs qu'avec les soldats mâles. Un peu de paranoïa ne faisait pas de mal, et ce n'est pas tout ceux qui craignaient de se retrouver coincé avec Hanji qui allaient le contredire. Et alors qu'il y pensait justement, il sentit monter en lui les prémices des premières chaleurs de la saison. Fait bien pratique, il était toujours le premier à les avoir. Il savait donc à partir de quel moment commencer à renforcer son contrôle et sa vigilance. Et comme souvent, son bras droit semblait avoir _senti_ avant lui ce qui allait arriver et se présenta à sa porte. Erwin garda un visage impassible en l'invitant à entrer. Mais Mike ne s'y laissa pas prendre et contourna le bureau avec un micro-sourire entendu. Erwin se relâcha avec un sourire amusé et fit pivoter son fauteuil pour lui faire face, laissant l'étincelle de luxure qui grandissait au creux de ses reins transparaître dans ses yeux.

Mike se mit à genoux et défit les attaches du pantalon, libérant le sexe qui se redressait déjà. Il renifla l'odeur alléchante, faisant tressauter la hampe sous le souffle d'air qu'il inspirait avec délice. Puis il entreprit de la goûter à même la langue, dégustant langoureusement le moindre carré de peau sensible accessible, du creux de la pointe jusque sous les bourses. Erwin gardait une certaine retenue mais les grognements rauques qu'il laissait échapper trahissaient combien le traitement lui plaisait. Même si ses poings serrés - pour les garder immobiles sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil - laissaient entendre qu'il aspirait à plus. Mike lui accorda finalement son souhait muet, engloutissant la verge jusqu'à la garde. Un gémissement appréciateur le récompensa de ses efforts, alors qu'Erwin avait rejeté la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, incapable de maintenir son allure flegmatique sous la force du plaisir.

Depuis le temps, Mike connaissait par cœur les zones les plus érogènes, et son flair pouvait mieux que quiconque lui indiquer son efficacité selon les bouffées de phéromones éclosant sous ses administrations. Et le contrôle qu'Erwin exerçait sur lui-même était fort appréciable, vu qu'il le laissait déguster sa sucette comme il voulait plutôt que de lui fourrer la bouche sans égards. Même quand il laissait une main s'égarer dans ses cheveux, il n'appuyait pas sur sa tête pour le forcer à le prendre plus vite ou plus profond. En retour Mike déployait toute sa science à le satisfaire. Et encore une fois il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Ermin soit prêt à décharger. Le grondement de la jouissance résonna dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il serrait les dents pour l'empêcher de sortir. Quand son corps se relâcha, il rouvrit les yeux sur un Mike qui se léchait les lèvres pour effacer toute trace de la crème qu'il venait d'avaler.

Erwin s'apprêtait à proposer de poursuivre dans un lieu plus approprié - ses hormones n'étaient pas complètement rassasiées mais bien assez apaisées pour tenir jusqu'à ses quartiers personnels - quand quelqu'un eut le malheur de les interrompre en frappant à la porte.

Inktober 1 : Erwin x Mike

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Et c'est parti pour un mois à publier un chapitre (lemon) par jour ! Je compte sur vos encouragements pour tenir le rythme de l'inktober. Et j'espère que je vous aiderai à rester au chaud alors que les températures baissent ^^. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez des souhaits ou des délires que vous aimeriez lire, je les incorporerai peut-être. Sachant que j'essaierai de varier au maximum les (ac)couple(ment)s. Et sinon, des pronostics sur qui est derrière la porte ? Et ce qui va lui arriver ?


	2. Inktober 2

En un instant Erwin était à nouveau présentable et Mike passa rapidement un peigne dans ses cheveux avant de le faire disparaître. La voix d'Erwin était parfaitement égale quand il autorisa l'importun à entrer. Ils eurent du mal à retenir un rictus moqueur quand un Niles à l'humeur aussi revêche que d'habitude entra, inconscient d'où il mettait les pieds.

\- Salut les dingues, navré de devoir vous déranger, mais un de vos hommes a harcelé sexuellement une jeune fille hier soir avant d'être mis en fuite. La demoiselle venant d'une famille respectable, on nous a refilé la gestion de la plainte.

\- Bonjour Niles. Note qu'à cette période de l'année, ça pourrait être à cause des chaleurs.

\- Vous foutez pas d'ma gueule, les premières chaleurs sont annoncées pour demain. Si votre gars croit s'en tirer comme ça...

Niles n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'Erwin avait sauté par-dessus son bureau pour le clouer au sol. Niles voulut lui demander à quoi il jouait mais se figea. La figure composée qui dissimulait sous un vernis paternaliste des petits airs supérieurs énervants avait disparu, laissant apparaître un fauve aux yeux remplis de luxure. Et il était clair que Niles était sa proie. Le clac d'un verrou lui fit jeter un œil vers la seule issue, y avisant un Mike amusé.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, les chaleurs ont déjà commencé pour certains. Et mes hanches te sont fort reconnaissantes d'être passé pile au bon moment.

Après tout, Erwin avait plus de mal à contrôler ses instincts quand il ne se raccrochait pas des deux mains à son fauteuil de commandement. Et Niles devait s'en souvenir, après tout ils avaient partagé le même dortoir lors de leurs classes. Après quoi il avait honteusement abandonné ses camarades pour s'engager chez les planqués. Sans compter qu'il avait on ne sait comment convaincu leur madone à tous de l'épouser. Toute protestation que Niles aurait pu vouloir formuler, mourut dans le gémissement qui lui échappa alors qu'Erwin lui saisissait le paquet. Les mains adroites du commandant eurent tôt fait d'attaquer tous les points faibles, après tout il était en terrain connu. Et la conquête n'avait jamais été très longue.

De fait, Niles ne fut bientôt plus capable de faire autre chose que de gémir, de plaisir ou de frustration selon les manœuvres d'un Erwin qui ne perdait jamais ses compétences de stratège, même l'esprit embrumé par ses chaleurs. Le commandant flegmatique et maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances était cependant loin alors qu'il s'activait comme un étalon en rut. Niles aurait sûrement été outré si on le comparait à une jument ou une chienne en chaleur, mais vu comme il agitait ses hanches pour mieux accueillir la verge qui venait heurter sa prostate, difficile de ne pas voir la comparaison. Surtout alors qu'il était à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Et il était quand même sacrément vocal, ça ne faisait pas très professionnel que de tels gémissements s'échappent du bureau du commandant. Mike devrait peut-être se dévouer pour l'aider à étouffer ses cris. Surtout que même si ses propres chaleurs n'étaient pas encore là, la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux avait de quoi mettre au garde-à-vous n'importe qui. Sans compter qu'avec son odorat sensible il avait du mal à rester insensible aux phéromones qui emplissaient la pièce. Quittant le mur où il était resté adossé pour profiter du spectacle, il alla s'agenouiller devant la figure défigurée par le plaisir de Niles et sortit la sucette qu'il comptait lui donner. Saisissant la crête de cheveux bruns qui s'agitait sous son nez, il lui fit redresser la tête pour l'amener au niveau idéal pour une dégustation optimale.

Niles était trop perdu dans les vagues du plaisir pour faire autre chose que se raccrocher à la barre qu'on lui présentait comme à une ancre. À s'ébattre ainsi sur le sol, ils se seraient crus revenus dans le passé, alors qu'ils n'étaient que de jeunes recrues de la brigade d'entrainement. Toujours à traîner tous les trois, ils avaient naturellement apaisé leurs chaleurs ensemble, peu désireux de risquer d'être enchaîné à leur âge à des responsabilités familiales par accident. Plus fin et plus faible face au plaisir, Niles avait plus souvent reçu que donné. S'il ne semblait pas trop s'en plaindre à l'époque, cela s'était probablement ajouté aux autres domaines où ses deux camarades lui tenaient la barre haute. Un sentiment d'infériorité qui l'avait poussé à quitter la proximité des deux monstres de compétences pour pouvoir enfin briller hors de leur ombre.

Un choix que ses acolytes, fervents adeptes du dépassement de soi et du dévouement au combat pour la liberté, avaient assimilé à une désertion. C'est pourquoi ils ne manquaient jamais de lui faire des remarques sur la réputation des Brigades Spéciales, son statut de planqué et comment Marie pouvait l'avoir choisi _lui_ alors qu'elle avait de vrais hommes à disposition. C'était d'autant plus amusant que Niles s'irritait facilement. Nul doute qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds dans le bureau d'Erwin avant un moment après ce retour aux sources.

Erwin se répandit finalement, apaisant ses chaleurs pour un moment. Le signal olfactif de sa jouissance déclencha celle de Mike qui pensa à la femme de ménage en restant au fourreau jusqu'à avoir tiré la dernière goutte. Malgré son manque probable d'entraînement, Niles n'avait pas oublié comment avaler sans s'étouffer. Par contre il manquait clairement d'endurance vu comme il s'effondra, à peine conscient suite à son propre orgasme. Abandonnant le pauvre Niles sur le sol, Erwin et Mike décidèrent d'aller se remplir l'estomac. Après s'être vidé et avoir fait du sport, il fallait reprendre des forces. Niles saurait bien retrouver la sortie tout seul.

Inktober 2 : Erwin x Niles x Mike

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Niles n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans la caserne de nos amis pendant les chaleurs. Du coup je l'ai fait venir avant ^^


	3. Inktober 3

Erwin et Mike revenaient du réfectoire quand ils surprirent des bruits de bagarre. S'approchant de la porte d'une salle servant à conserver des fournitures, ils tombèrent sur Niles - qui avait visiblement échoué à s'échapper rapidement de la caserne - et Livaï. Les deux se détestant comme chien et chat, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à les trouver en train de s'écharper. Sauf qu'à s'échauffer le sang ils avaient déclenché leurs chaleurs.

On aurait dit deux lutteurs de catch. Échangeant coups et prises, tentant de saisir le service de l'autre pour lui faire perdre pied. Ce qu'ils arrivaient parfois, comme Niles profitait que Livaï soit saisi par un éclair de plaisir pour le plaquer au sol et frotter sa verge tendue contre les fesses fermes du caporal. Mais sa prise était mal assurée et Livaï retourna promptement la situation, le pliant en deux sous lui malgré sa petite taille. Erwin et Mike eurent une pensée fugace pour le pauvre dos de Niles. Mais de le voir ainsi à la botte de Livaï tenait de l'art. Il réussit cependant à se dégager d'une vrille sur le côté, entraînant le torse qu'il tenait coincé entre ses jambes. Il se retrouva assis sur le torse du plus fort soldat de l'humanité, dont les lèvres formait un rictus rageur à quelques centimètres de sa verge tressautante. Une idée fort jouissive qui eut le tort de distraire Niles, permettant à Livaï de retourner à nouveau la situation.

C'était plutôt distrayant mais aucun des deux ne semblait réussir à prendre le dessus durablement. Et puis ils allaient finir par se blesser sérieusement, mieux valait les séparer. Erwin attrapa Livaï par la taille alors que Mike retenait Niles par les jambes. Les deux avaient l'air de chats sauvages, grondant et crachant en direction de l'autre en se débattant. Faisant un signe de tête à Erwin, Mike jeta un Niles frétillant sur son épaule, et s'en alla le déposer à la porte de la caserne, la refermant derrière lui. Il l'avait déjà bien assez dans le nez et n'avait pas envie de remettre le couvert, Niles trouverait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, que ce soit avant ou après avoir retrouvé son logis. Pauvre Marie, elle aurait pu mieux choisir tout de même. Surtout en entendant les insultes carabinées que Niles gémissait à travers la porte. Mike les ignora et partit pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Inktober 3 : Niles x Livaï

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : la prochaine fois Niles évitera de se pointer à la caserne à moins d'une semaine du début "officiel" des chaleurs. Avoir manqué de se faire prendre par Livaï, quelle horreur pour lui ! Ce rapport manqué ne risque pas d'améliorer leurs rapports ^^. Et Erwin et Mike ont l'amour vache et la rancune tenace à l'encontre de leur compagnon déserteur.


	4. Inktober 4

Erwin se retrouvait seul avec un Livaï en chaleurs. Étant donné la patience du brun, il préféra verrouiller la porte derrière Mike. Il n'avait même pas fini le deuxième tour de clé qu'il se faisait déjà assaillir.

\- Doucement Livaï, nous avons tout notre temps.

\- Tu peux parler enfoiré ! Qui m'a laissé m'échauffer contre l'autre naze au lieu de le foutre à la porte d'un coup de pied au cul pour s'occuper du mien ?!

Erwin sourit. Si le langage fleuri ne dérogeait pas de d'habitude, il était exceptionnel de voir le fier soldat se frotter contre lui en cherchant à l'allumer sans aucune gêne. Ses mains entreprenaient déjà de défaire la ceinture qui lui barrait l'accès à l'arme d'Erwin, tandis qu'il l'escaladait à moitié pour aller lécher un bout de mâchoire ou un lobe d'oreille. Malgré sa fébrilité, ses gestes eurent tôt fait de défaire les obstacles, et il redescendit prestement de son perchoir pour lubrifier l'outil qui allait nettoyer son conduit. Sa langue ne laissa pas un centimètre carré de sec sur la rapière alors qu'il détachait ses propres lanières pour détendre le futur fourreau. Dès qu'il relâcha ses lèvres, Erwin le pressa contre la porte et guida sa lame chauffée au creux de la forge.

La pression était forte et Erwin s'avança avec précaution, soucieux de ne pas fissurer le moule accueillant, quand bien même celui-ci l'enjoignait à plus d'empressement. Qu'un peu de douleur ne le dérange pas, soit. Mais il était hors de question de le blesser au delà de saines courbatures. Même s'il n'était pas question de sortie contre les titans avant un bon mois, Erwin tenait à ce que son arme fétiche reste en bon état pour affronter d'autres types de titans. Il finit par rentrer jusqu'à la garde, soupirant d'aise alors que sous lui, Livaï hésitait entre la félicité d'être ainsi écartelé, et le besoin d'être martelé.

Ses hormones ne le laissèrent pas hésiter longtemps et Erwin se laissa convaincre de le ramoner proprement, appuyant à chaque coup sur l'arrête du plaisir. À un tel rythme, leurs lames atteignirent vite le point de chauffe, voyant leurs pointes blanchir. Le coup ultime donné, Erwin retira sa lame du feu et prit quelques instants pour la laisser refroidir avant de la rengainer. Avec son sang froid, Livaï avait vite repris ses moyens pour entreprendre de rafraichir sa tenue un minimum. Une fois assez présentable pour arpenter les couloirs, il annonça qu'il allait à la douche, ne supportant pas d'être poisseux. Erwin le laissa se retirer, souriant distraitement à la pensée que Livaï se baladait avec sa semence en lui à l'insu de leurs hommes.

Inktober 4 : Livaï x Erwin

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : mettez vos armes à la forge pour les redresser et les nettoyer ! Qui vont être les prochains à tremper leurs lames ?


	5. Inktober 5

Si Livaï pensait se nettoyer tranquillement en profondeur, c'était sans compter sur un Eren en chaleurs, embusqué dans les douches. Livaï avait à peine commencé à baisser son pantalon, que le jeune soldat surgissait en fracassant le battant un bois qui garantissait un minimum d'intimité, aussi nu qu'un titan et paraissant aussi affamé de chair humaine. Ses crocs - heureusement humains - s'enfoncèrent dans la nuque de son supérieur, le bloquant tout autant que les biceps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de lui, coinçant ses bras le long de son corps. L'insolent morveux trouva même le moyen de pénétrer dans l'antre récemment utilisé sans même se diriger d'une main, s'enfonçant d'un coup bien placé.

Livaï hoqueta à la soudaine pénétration. Le canal était encore bien lubrifié mais il s'était rétréci le temps du trajet, surtout que Livaï avait resserré ses muscles internes pour éviter de semer des gouttes de semence à la manière d'un petit poucet. Manquerait plus qu'on le suive à la trace ! En attendant c'était le petit con qui allait laisser des traces, entre la morsure à la nuque, ses mains crispées sur sa taille et les coups de boutoirs qu'il lui infligeait. Mais putain que c'était bon ! La douleur ne faisait que réhausser son plaisir et Livaï avait beau grincer des dents à l'idée d'être soumis à quelqu'un, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il adorait ce genre d'étreinte virile où seul comptait le pilonnage de sa prostate.

Il avait bien quelques regrets de ne pas réussir à décoincer un de ses bras pour aller s'astiquer en même temps. Il suffirait juste de le glisser le long de son ventre... mais l'étreinte d'Eren était aussi indéfaisable que celle d'un titan et les bras de Livaï restaient désespérément soudés le long de ses flancs. Et son torse et sa joue étaient plaqués contre le carrelage froid. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable, mais elle restait assez sécuritaire vu que le cerveau de Jäeger était présentement trop occupé à visiter le fondement de son supérieur pour penser au fait qu'il risquait de fracasser la tête du caporal contre le mur à chaque va-et-vient.

Malgré que Livaï ne puisse se toucher, le martellement continu de sa prostate finit par porter ses fruits, le faisant repeindre le carrelage d'un blanc plus éclatant. Le resserrement instinctif de ses entrailles sembla venir à bout de l'endurance d'Eren qui explosa à son tour. La semence du jeune titan vint se mêler à celle d'Erwin. Livaï grimaça à la sensation du surplus qui s'échappait déjà le long de ses jambes. Il avait hâte que l'autre le lâche complètement - la jouissance lui avait fait desserrer mais non lâcher son étreinte - pour aller laver tout ça. Mais quand il sentit qu'au lieu de se ramollir complètement titan junior reprenait de la vigueur, il se dégagea vivement et calma l'apprenti titan d'un coup à la nuque qui devrait l'assommer assez longtemps pour qu'il gagne une autre cabine, se récure et foute le camp. Y'avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait concéder à un subordonné !

Inktober 5 : Eren x Livaï

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Livaï aura sa revanche !


	6. Inktober 6

Si Mike pensait aller prendre un peu de repos après avoir "raccompagné" Niles, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber en cours de route sur un Eren en pleines chaleurs, alors qu'il faisait un crochet par les douches pour ôter l'odeur de Niles qui lui collait à la peau de l'aine. Visiblement - ou plutôt olfactivement - il avait déjà épanché ses ardeurs sur le caporal - qu'on entendait râler dans une cabine fermée à l'autre bout de la salle d'ablutions - mais ça n'avait pas suffi à les apaiser. Livaï avait visiblement utilisé la manière forte pour le calmer mais même à moitié inconscient, Eren gémissait son besoin impérieux d'être comblé.

Charitable, Mike le prit dans ses bras - après avoir ôté ses propres vêtements pour ne pas les souiller - et l'emmena dans la cabine voisine dont le battant tenait encore. Refermant le loquet derrière eux, il entreprit de laver le jeune homme. Il n'était pas aussi maniaque que Livaï mais son nez délicat préférait l'odeur de son savon préféré à celle de la semence mêlée d'Erwin et Eren. Encore que c'était une odeur délicieusement ironique vu que les deux ne s'étaient pas touchés. Mais il appréciait davantage l'idée de recouvrir Eren de sa propre odeur. Cela avait un petit côté possession qui le faisait bander.

Caresser la peau langoureusement en même temps qu'il la nettoyait laissait aussi le temps à Eren de reprendre ses esprits. Enfin autant que ses chaleurs le permettaient. Sachant le gamin plein d'énergie, il ne tarda pas à le préparer pour l'accueillir. Une fois pleinement éveillé, il serait difficile à tenir. Mais Mike comptait bien le contenter pleinement. Lui-même n'en dormirait que mieux après. Un grognement appréciateur plus fort que les autres lui fit relever la tête de son ouvrage. Des pupilles dilatées le fixaient avec appétit. Le monstre était réveillé.

L'étau se resserra brusquement autour de ses doigts et Mike compris le message. Les retirant, il introduisit à la place sa verge dûment nettoyée - il n'allait pas souiller Eren avec l'odeur de Niles - et lubrifiée. Il fut heureux de sa préparation soigneuse car, comme il s'en doutait, Eren n'était pas en état d'être raisonnable et bougeait déjà frénétiquement les hanches malgré que son corps ne soit pas encore habitué à l'intrusion. Dès que ce gamin s'enflammait, il avait tendance à ne plus rien voir en-dehors de son objectif. Pour ça qu'il fallait toujours que quelqu'un l'arrête quand il commençait à se battre avec Jean. Mike essaya de contenir les mouvements désordonnés en lui maintenant les hanches. Ça n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Eren qui se redressa soudain, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Mike qui retomba à genoux en arrière.

Le mur avait empêché qu'il se retrouve sur le dos mais Eren ne l'en dominait pas moins, occupé à s'empaler vigoureusement avec des gémissements sulfureux. Mike eut bien du mal à garder le contrôle à se faire ainsi assaillir. Mais il réussit à s'empêcher de venir trop violemment à la rencontre d'Eren à chaque descente, se concentrant plutôt sur la senteur enivrante de leurs sueurs mêlées à l'empreinte odorante du désir. Quand une décharge violente eut raison de son assaillant, Mike se laissa emporter à son tour, gardant assez de présence d'esprit pour resserrer ses bras autour du titan flapi, lui évitant de s'affaler durement sur le carrelage.

Quelques instants passèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle en savourant le plaisir post-coïtal. Mais quand Eren commença à bouger, Mike fut surprit de le sentir resserrer ses muscles internes autour de sa verge, comme pour la convaincre de remettre ça. Ouvrant les yeux, il ne put que constater qu'Eren semblait encore sous le coup des chaleurs. Décidément, le gamin sortait de l'ordinaire. Normalement la plupart des gens étaient apaisés pour quelques jours - ou au moins quelques heures - après un ou deux rapports un minimum satisfaisants, mais lui il était encore affamé après deux séances de sports endiablées ? Mike espérait qu'il n'allait pas le sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il n'avait pas évité qu'Erwin ne lui endolorisse le derrière pour se retrouver avec la banane épluchée !

Comme les tortillements d'Eren avaient atteint l'effet escompté, Mike le coucha sur le sol, appuyant de tout son corps pour l'y maintenir alors qu'il lui offrait ce dont il avait besoin, mais à un rythme moins violent. Les sorties à l'extérieur des murs amenaient leur lot de stress, Mike préférait ménager son cœur quand il le pouvait. Et puis il avait un outil assez imposant pour se soucier de ne pas blesser ses partenaires par une trop grande ardeur. Si Eren quémandait après plus de vitesse, il sembla apprécier suffisamment ce qu'il recevait, et il ne fallut pas trop longtemps avant qu'ils ne planent à nouveau. Mike se retira pour s'affaler sur le sol frais de la douche. Il avait bien donné aujourd'hui, il était sûr de bien dormir. Le tout allait être de trouver assez d'énergie pour se relever, faire un brin de toilette, et gagner sa chambre.

Il perdait à moitié contre la somnolence quand une caresse intime le fit délicieusement frissonner. Entrouvrant un œil, il constata ce qu'il craignait : Eren n'était toujours pas rassasié et semblait décidé à le dévorer sans pitié. Si seulement Livaï ne s'était pas barré depuis un moment, il aurait pu l'aider ! Mais c'est un Mike épuisé qui laissa Eren le déguster jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à point, avant de le chevaucher avec des déhanchés si torrides que Mike aurait probablement joui rien qu'à les voir, s'il avait encore l'énergie de garder les yeux ouverts. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à vouloir rendre service. Une nouvelle explosion lui fit voir les étoiles, et il eut juste le temps de constater que le monstre s'était enfin endormi avant de perdre connaissance à son tour.

Inktober 6 : Mike x Eren

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : en tant que titan, les chaleurs d'Eren se doivent d'être titanesques ^^. Et maintenant on va peut-être quitter les douches et mettre un peu plus de variété. Ça fait déjà 3 coups pour Erwin, 3 pour Mike, 2 et demie pour Livaï, 2 pour Eren et 1 et demie pour Niles (mais lui on s'en fout, on s'en est débarrassé).


	7. Inktober 7

C'était son jour ! La plupart des soldats étaient à fleur de peau, leurs chaleurs susceptibles de se déclencher au moindre stimuli. La période idéale pour tenter sa chance avec Mikasa ! C'est pourquoi Jean arpentait les corridors à la recherche de sa dulcinée. Si seulement il pouvait la trouver seule, loin de son insupportable frère adoptif. Jean l'imaginait déjà, admirant son corps bien formé et le suppliant d'apaiser ses chaleurs. Il pourrait enfin lui montrer quel homme il était ! Mais pour ça il fallait déjà la trouver au beau milieu de ce labyrinthe, en évitant les autres excités. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver coincé avec Hanji, comme il avait failli l'être l'année dernière. Jean en faisait encore des cauchemars, remerciant le ciel que Moblit soit entré à ce moment, libérant une voie de sortie. Le stress lui donnant chaud, Jean s'arrêta pour secouer un peu sa chemise, ça manquait de ventilation dans cette caserne. Et depuis quand il faisait aussi étouffant en cette saison ? Un frisson le prit et il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il était trop fébrile, la chaleur qu'il ressentait était anormale et son cerveau s'embrouillait.

...

Ses chaleurs venaient de se réveiller ! Et merde, il allait être difficile dans son état de continuer à chercher Mikasa. Jean ragea contre le manque de chance. Avant de paniquer en apercevant Eren, Connie et Sacha qui venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Ouvrant la première porte qui se présentait, il se précipita à l'intérieur du refuge. Ouf. Hors de question que l'autre monstre suicidaire le voit dans un pareil état. Il soupira de soulagement avant de regarder dans quelle pièce il avait atterri... et de s'apercevoir que Berthold et Reiner le regardaient. Jean les avait visiblement interrompu alors qu'ils pliaient des draps.

\- Eh bien. Moi qui trouvait cette corvée à la lingerie ennuyante, on dirait qu'on va pouvoir arrêter de tendre les draps pour se détendre un peu.

\- Il faut quand même finir notre travail.

\- Après la pause. Tu m'as l'air tendu Jean, besoin d'un peu d'aide pour te détendre ?

Foutu Reiner ! Il pourrait éviter de prendre un ton aussi suggestif, les hormones en ébullition de Jean y réagissaient au quart de tour ! Et c'est pas comme s'il pouvait nier quoique se soit, le besoin qui le taraudait le poussait à chercher le contact. Et même s'il aurait préféré connaître l'étreinte de Mikasa, il avait un peu peur qu'elle le trouve faible et ridicule s'il était en chaleur à ce moment-là. Et il aurait pu tomber sur pire, Berthold et Reiner étaient des gars sympa, si on mettait de côté l'humour douteux de Reiner. Mais il aurait préféré pour son pauvre derrière tomber sur une fille ou au moins sur un mec seul et si possible passif. Alors que là Reiner n'était clairement pas du genre à s'allonger, et Jean avait des doutes sur Berthold. Quelque part il semblait aussi doux et inoffensif que Marco, mais derrière son côté effacé, il faisait montre d'une force tranquille qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer.

La fièvre induite par les chaleurs lui donnait des vertiges et Jean se sentait tiraillé entre rester contre le support bienvenu de la porte, et risquer de s'écrouler au sol en cherchant à se rapprocher de ses camarades comme son corps le demandait. Alors que Reiner le fixait avec un sourire gourmand, s'amusant probablement de voir Jean batailler avec sa fierté, Berthold s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Jean s'y raccrocha et se laissa attirer dans l'étreinte protectrice du géant. Face à l'attitude incertaine et frustrée de son camarade, Berthold se montrait tendre et gentiment assuré. Il l'embrassa en cajolant ses flancs, comme il l'aurait fait avec un cheval rétif. De fait, Jean se sentait moins nerveux et se laissa finalement porter par ses chaleurs, alors que Berthold le portait vers un tas de linge où il l'étendit avec délicatesse, avant de dénouer les attaches de son pantalon.

Jean se mit bientôt à gémir alors que Berthold le préparait tout en soignant son fier étendard. Les longs doigts fins qui l'écartaient trouvèrent bien vite sa prostate et des mini-tourbillons de plaisir le firent tournoyer un moment avant qu'une accalmie lui fasse rouvrir les yeux. Berthold l'avait abandonné le temps de baisser son pantalon et de lubrifier convenablement son canon. Par le mur Maria ! Berthold était aussi long qu'il était grand ! Jean s'inquiéta quelque peu de s'il allait pouvoir accueillir pareille lance. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de le savoir, Berthold s'infiltrant en douceur au sein de la tranchée nettoyée. Sa préparation soigneuse évita le moindre heurt alors qu'il montait peu à peu au créneau. Jean crut qu'il ne verrait jamais la queue de l'arrière-garde, tant l'assaut semblait interminable.

Quand Berthold eut enfin rentré toute son armée dans la citadelle, Jean avait l'impression d'être empalé. Alors que les troupes refluaient, il expira le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de bloquer. Puis une nouvelle attaque vint ébrécher sa muraille et rapidement il haletait sous les assauts continus qui le perçait de part en part. Sa tour fut elle aussi assiégée et les forces de Jean furent submergées, jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes et que les combattants abaissent tous deux leurs pavillons, Berthold sonnant la retraite pour mieux profiter du repos de la victoire.

Jean savourait la fin des hostilités, soulagé de ne plus sentir la fièvre des chaleurs. Ses muscles fessiers se rappelleraient sans doute de cet assaut un petit moment mais Berthold avait été attentionné. C'était vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter pour les opérations délicates.

\- Maintenant que vous avez bien pris votre pied, c'est mon tour.

Quoi ?! Non mais c'est bon, ses chaleurs étaient apaisées ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Reiner entrait déjà, profitant que la défense des murs ne se soit pas encore reconstituée. Jean eut un hoquet de stupeur. Reiner était bien plus épais que Berthold ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas aussi long. Profitant de la brèche encore ouverte, Reiner attaqua sans ménager ses forces, son bélier enfonçant la porte de la résistance. Jean ne put que subir l'assaut, Reiner ne semblant pas disposé à considérer une trêve, malgré que les mains de Jean agitent l'un des draps du champ de bataille tel un drapeau blanc. Jean vit sa place forte ravagée, la cuirasse de Reiner frottant contre les parois de l'entrée alors qu'il pilonnait sa cible sans merci, l'écartelant entre l'inconfort de l'intrusion massive et les charges de plaisir à chaque fois qu'un tir faisait mouche.

Quand Reiner abandonna la forteresse conquise, Jean se sentait comme un vétéran usé. C'est pas dans cet état qu'il allait prendre d'assaut le bastion de Mikasa.

Inktober 7 : Berthold x Jean x Reiner

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : est-ce que quelqu'un ici aime user de Jean sans l'embêter ?


	8. Inktober 8

Ce n'est pas parce que les chaleurs rendaient les soldats non opérationnels, qu'il fallait se la couler douce. Ils n'étaient pas en chaleurs H24 ni même tous les jours, on pouvait tout à fait travailler entre deux pics. C'est pourquoi Erwin se dirigeait actuellement vers la salle des archives. Il allait profiter du manque d'activité pour revoir des stratégies et plancher sur de nouvelles. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y trouver Armin Arlet. Après tout c'est lui-même qui lui avait donné l'autorisation d'accéder à toutes les informations. Le petit prodige avait un cerveau qu'Erwin se plaisait à nourrir, certain qu'il était celui appelé à prendre la relève le jour où Erwin ne serait plus de force à tailler du titan et du noble. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et chacun s'affaira de son côté, dans un silence paisible seulement troublé par le bruit des feuilles tournées.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête d'un dossier pour demander à Armin son avis, Erwin le découvrit affalé sur sa chaise, la tête contre la table et le corps tremblant. Le rejoignant il surprit sa respiration hachée qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

\- Armin.

\- Co...comandant...

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide avec tes chaleurs ?

Armin rougit d'embarras.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aime prendre soin de mes hommes et je ne peux décemment pas te laisser agoniser ainsi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un cerveau aussi brillant subisse une surchauffe.

Écartant les livres que le jeune homme consultait avant d'être terrassé par une vague de chaleur, Erwin l'invita à se relever. Armin tenta de se dresser sur ses jambes flageolantes. Heureusement Erwin vint le soulever pour l'asseoir sur la table, mettant les yeux humides de frustration à hauteur de lecture sans plus de risque de s'y corner le cou. Il comptait bien consulter les lignes sous ses yeux avec attention pour ne pas abimer le précieux manuscrit. Sa main vint caresser le cuir d'une joue, testant sa souplesse et la réaction à son toucher. Armin se tendit vers lui, semblant apprécier ses soins. Erwin s'enhardit donc à ouvrir la page de garde, parcourant les titres du bout des doigts et appréciant le grain du papier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait consulter pareil œuvre.

Erwin se mit à feuilleter au hasard des points intéressants, lissant certains plis et déchiffrant les symboles du plaisir. Sa main vint écarter la couverture qui protégeait le cœur du livre, retirant les protections encombrantes. Erwin s'humidifia les doigts pour ouvrir plus facilement l'ouvrage. Son index frôla les plis foncés de la reliure avant de s'y enfoncer avec délicatesse, pour ne pas risquer de déchirer les pages. Quand il eut trouvé le passage qui l'intéressait, le majeur vint le rejoindre pour mieux garder la page. Après qu'un troisième doigt ait fini d'ouvrir le chapitre, Erwin glissa finalement son marque-page entre les feuilles blanches.

C'est avec une grande attention qu'il effectua sa lecture, le marque-page caressant le papier au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les écritures. Quand finalement le papier se tendit au point de rompre, Erwin referma le livre, y laissant cependant les rubans de son marque-page. Après l'avoir rhabillé de son protège-livre, Erwin remit Armin devant son rayonnage et alla reprendre ses recherches. Il allait lui laisser un peu de temps pour se remettre de cette lecture, avant de finalement lui demander son avis.

Inktober 8 : Erwin x Armin

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : décidément Erwin a les honneurs. Mais faut dire qu'en plus d'être le commandant, il est plutôt bandant ^^. Mais à la fin on verra qui a chargé le plus son compteur.


	9. Inktober 9

Si Jean faisait une fixation sur Mikasa, beaucoup de ses camarades étaient plutôt intéressés par leur grande - façon de parler - madone : Christa. Beaucoup d'entre eux la souillaient déjà dans le secret de leurs rêves humides, et d'être "choisi" par le destin - nom noble ou excuse donnée au hasard - pour apaiser ses chaleurs les porterait au paradis.

Sauf que les portes du paradis étaient gardées par un redoutable dragon. Qui cherchait à aborder Christa voyait surgir Ymir, telle un terrifiant chien de garde, quand elle ne campait pas au pied de sa maîtresse, les crocs sortis. Dire que ce petit ange blond passait son temps dans les griffes de ce démon ! Mais Sainte Christa semblait avoir succombé au charme empoisonné de la grande perche impertinente, se laissant butiner chaque jour.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception comme Ymir la cueillit alors qu'elles rentraient de l'office du soir - qui ressemblait plus à un buffet à emporter, chacun se dépêchant de se servir et d'aller se trouver un coin solitaire où manger pour éviter de se retrouver mêlé aux chaleurs des autres. Les protestations de Christa fondirent comme rosée au soleil sous les caresses de son amie. Voyant sa blonde s'ouvrir comme un bouton de rose, Ymir ne perdit pas de temps à l'effeuiller avant de la plonger dans le vase de leur étreinte : le lit de Christa, dont l'ordinaire militaire avait été amélioré de draps aussi doux que des pétales de fleurs et de coussins aussi rebondis que les collines sous les mains d'Ymir.

Le doux souffle du Zéphyr qui s'échappait des lèvres de Christa s'emballa, alors qu'Ymir papillonnait de-ci de-là, goûtant sa peau de rose. Suivant le parfum divin qu'elle exhalait, Ymir s'en alla au cœur de sa fleur, titillant le pistil qui se dressait avant d'aller s'abreuver au nectar qui suintait à sa base. Elle ne laisserait personne d'autre le boire ! Ni se repaître des gémissements de plaisir de Christa que le désir faisait trembler comme un roseau en pleine tempête.

Voyant sa douce amie s'ouvrir encore davantage en réclamant qu'elle pénètre au cœur de sa corolle, Ymir s'empressa d'aller y introduire ses fines pattes pour l'aider à prendre son envol. Sa fleur n'était que pour elle et elle s'assurait d'en récolter tous les fruits pour la laisser fraîche et comblée. Les vendanges furent encore une fois fructueuses et Christa fut bientôt vidée et comblée, prête à s'endormir sous la couverture du crépuscule. Les deux fleurs refermèrent leurs corolles pour la nuit, en attendant que le soleil du matin leur donne envie de se rouvrir.

Inktober 9 : Ymir x Christa

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : pas trop mon truc le yuri, mais c'était fun à écrire quand même.


	10. Inktober 10

Mike était resté sagement au repos dans sa chambre, pour se remettre de son marathon Erenien. Mais maintenant il se sentait à nouveau en pleine forme, et il n'allait pas abuser plus longtemps de la gentillesse d'Erwin qui lui avait apporté ses repas. Déjà que c'était grâce à lui que Mike ne s'était pas réveillé tremblant de froid après une nuit sur le carrelage gelé de la douche. Heureusement que c'est lui qui les avait découvert, Mike aurait été plus gêné que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami. Et il préférait son intérêt somme toute professionnel pour l'endurance dont avait fait preuve Eren, que l'enthousiasme psychotique qu'aurait manifesté Hanji.

Alors qu'il arpentait calmement les couloirs, il eut un vertige. Pourtant il était pleinement reposé ! Un frisson de chaleur le parcouru et il sentit son propre corps se répandre en phéromones. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir aller prendre l'air, voilà que ses propres chaleurs débarquaient ! Étrange comme il était plus à même d'anticiper celles d'Erwin que les siennes. Enfin, l'important était maintenant de trouver un partenaire pour rendre le passage de la crise agréable. Il aperçut Mikasa au bas de l'escalier. Elle ne fit que passer et Mike n'essaya pas de la rattraper. Comme Erwin, il préférait éviter la gent féminine et les possibles problèmes de contraception. Par contre, la silhouette qui s'encognia rapidement au bas de l'escalier, visiblement engagée dans une filature secrète de Mikasa, était assez mâle à son goût.

C'est un Jean fébrile qui sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, alors qu'il suivait Mikasa à la trace, prêt à saisir sa chance. Le nez qui vint caresser sa nuque en le reniflant le renseigna sur l'identité de la personne derrière lui. Mais il n'osa pas se retourner, effrayé de se retrouver face à un regard fiévreux au lieu de la figure flegmatique bien connue. Mais essayer d'ignorer quelque chose ne le faisait pas disparaître pour autant, et Jean s'en rendit compte alors que de grandes mains caleuses se glissaient sous sa chemise pour lui caresser les pectoraux. Une soudaine panique le prit en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient dans une zone de passage et que n'importe qui pourrait avoir le spectacle de sa soumission.

\- Non, pas ici !

Sa supplique fut entendue car il fut saisi et emmené dans une pièce proche. Alors que la porte se refermait sur eux, Jean se rendit compte qu'il avait malgré lui accepté d'aider son supérieur, vu qu'il avait réclamé de le faire en privé mais non pas d'être relâché ! Difficile à présent de rectifier le tir vu comme Mike semblait avoir perdu tout sens de réflexion, ses yeux ne semblant plus rien voir en dehors de la peau que ses mains découvraient. Jean perdit cependant vite le fil de ses pensées, comme le moindre recoin de son corps était cajolé. Le massage érotique le porta vers les cimes du plaisir et les attentions ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, et même après que sa préparation soit finie.

Alors que Mike le pénétrait par des à-coups délicats et précautionneux, il continuait à le caresser de tout son corps, frottant délicieusement son ventre contre le pénis de Jean, massant sa nuque d'une main, malaxant son dos de l'autre, lui suçotant le cou et prenant toujours de profondes inspirations, comme si l'odeur de Jean était la saveur la plus exquise du monde. Toutes ces attentions firent venir une deuxième fois le jeune homme, alors que son compagnon résistait à la pression soudaine, arrêtant un moment ses mouvements, avant de reprendre quand le corps sous lui se fut détendu. Sentir à nouveau le plaisir naître dans sa prostate alors qu'il était encore sous le coup de sa libération précédente noya Jean dans un nouvel océan de félicité où sa conscience se perdit. Son esprit enregistra à peine son nouvel orgasme et la fontaine blanche qui se déversa sur sa poitrine, alors que Mike s'était retiré pour jouir à son tour.

Jean planait encore à moitié quand Mike le rhabilla correctement après avoir essuyé les traces de ses chaleurs. Après quoi le géant lui caressa les cheveux comme à un enfant qu'on félicite avant de quitter la pièce avec un signe de tête. Sentant que tout son corps semblait s'être transformé en chamallow suite au plaisir ressenti, Jean dut renoncer à reprendre son activité précédente. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes avant un moment, et ce n'était pas à cause de courbatures. Il essaya de penser à autre chose alors que le souvenir de l'étreinte faisait tressauter son bas-ventre. Il avait déjà assez joui pour aujourd'hui !

Inktober 10 : Mike x Jean

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Je commence à bien aimer jouer avec Mike ^^ et à malmener ce pauvre Jean XD


	11. Inktober 11

Quand Erwin sentit les premiers frissons d'une attaque de chaleurs, il décida de rejoindre le bureau tout proche de Livaï. Vu qu'il avait surpris plus tôt Mike s'engouffrer dans un box pour une dégustation équine, il ne restait que le caporal pour le décharger. Il toqua poliment à la porte, et entra après qu'une voix revêche lui en ait donné l'autorisation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux mono-sourcil ? J'ai une tonne de paperasse à faire.

\- Je viens pour un coup de main.

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Erwin viendrait-il lui donner un coup de main pour ses propres rapports ? Le verrouillement de la porte et la lueur dans les yeux du commandant lui donnèrent la réponse. Il ne venait pas **donner** un coup de main, il venait en **demander** un.

\- Oï, t'as personne d'autre à disposition ?

\- Malheureusement Mike est déjà occupé. Et tu sais que je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle avec n'importe qui.

\- Qu'un foutu maniaque du contrôle comme toi se retrouve incapable de se contrôler est une sacrée ironie. Et une sacrée douleur dans l'cul.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, je te ramènerai ton thé préféré à ma prochaine sortie à la capitale.

\- T'as pas intérêt à oublier, mon cul vaut au moins ça.

Et il s'assurerait qu'Eren paye aussi sa note à l'occasion, même s'il ne savait pas encore de quelle manière il lui ferait payer. Délaissant cette foutue paperasse qui lui donnait mal à la tête, Livaï entreprit de retirer prestement ses vêtements, pour pas qu'ils ne soient froissés et salis. C'est complètement nu qu'il fit signe à Erwin de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Profitant que le fauve était encore sous contrôle, il entreprit de lui tailler une pipe pour le faire patienter, le temps de se préparer à le recevoir. Une tâche qu'Erwin excellait en temps normal mais qu'il risquait de bâcler sous l'emprise de ses chaleurs, et c'est pas avec l'engin qu'il avait que cette étape pouvait être sautée sans grande conséquence.

Quand Erwin se déversa sur sa langue, Livaï avait terminé son office. Il ne fit donc pas de difficulté quand Erwin, après avoir repris son souffle - et que son excitation eut fait de même - le coucha sur le canapé et se coucha sur lui. La pénétration ne fut pas brusque mais tout de même d'un seul mouvement à l'impatience difficilement contenue. Et une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, le calme ne dura que le temps d'un souffle appréciatif avant que la tempête se déchaîne. Le claquement de la chair contre une autre raisonnait à intervalles rapprochés, comme Erwin pilonnait sans réserve son subordonné. Livaï ne pouvait que profiter du spectacle inusité d'un Erwin complètement sauvage et oublieux du soin dont il couvait d'ordinaire ses hommes, en essayant de ne pas penser aux courbatures monstrueuses qu'il allait en récupérer. Sans compter les bleus sur ses hanches. Mais ça valait bien le plaisir ressenti. Si seulement il avait pu faire montre d'autant de vigueur quand Livaï était en chaleurs !

Fantasmant sur le jour où leurs chaleurs seraient synchrones, Livaï mordit dans un coussin pour étouffer ses gémissements. Hors de question que de tels manifestations émanent de son bureau ! Il y avait trop de machos arrogants qui pourraient vouloir tenter leur chance pour se venger du complexe d'infériorité que leur donnait l'habilité supérieure de Livaï au combat. Et Erwin lui en voudrait s'il diminuait le nombre de leurs soldats et se retrouvait en prison pour meurtre. Si un malheur arrivait, il ferait mieux de se contenter de les châtrer pour qu'ils restent aptes à se faire manger par des titans. Livaï se demanda si la verge d'Eren repousserait aussi bien que sa dent. Nul doute qu'Hanji serait ravie de tenter l'expérience mais Livaï avait encore assez de considération pour le gamin - même s'il méritait une raclée - pour ne pas lui infliger un tel sévice.

L'ardeur d'Erwin brouilla le fil de sa pensée alors que les vagues du plaisir atteignaient de nouveaux sommets. Livaï dut cracher les plumes du coussin qu'il avait mordu trop fort. Il faudrait qu'il le recouse - ou qu'il le brûle pour faire disparaître les preuves. Il se retint à grand peine de réclamer plus fort par réflexe, Erwin y allait déjà assez fort pour que les chocs lui donnent l'impression qu'il pourrait se fendre en deux au prochain coup. À défaut de se fendre, il éjacula avec force alors que sa prostate déclarait forfait. Son orgasme fut un peu perturbé par 2-3 allers-retours avant qu'Erwin ne s'épanche à son tour et ne s'écroule sur lui, les laissant enfin savourer l'après. Leurs respirations haletantes semblèrent remplir le silence qui avait empli la pièce à la fin de leurs ébats.

C'était quand même foutrement bon. Par contre si l'autre géant pouvait se bouger, il pesait une tonne et Livaï avait du mal à reprendre son souffle !

Inktober 11 : Erwin x Livaï

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : difficile de laisser ses favoris dans leur coin


	12. Inktober 12

Livaï grommelait contre les commandants trop fougueux quand un Eld en nage lui sauta dessus. Ah non ! Il avait eu son comptant de blond pour la journée ! Et puis il n'aimait pas franchir les barrières avec ses subordonnés directs, ça pouvait créer des prétentions et des jalousies. Il entreprit donc de se défaire de l'étreinte répugnante de phéromones et de sueur - berk - à grands renforts de coups. Ses frappes précises ne tardèrent pas à sonner la pauvre cloche qui avait cru pouvoir faire raisonner en lui son battant.

Le pauvre Eld se retrouva saucissonné, et Livaï eut la mauvaise humeur de le livrer ainsi à Hanji. Ça lui apprendrait à respecter son caporal ! Hanji fut extatique d'avoir un spécimen de soldat en pleines chaleurs à étudier. C'est ainsi que le blond se retrouva sur une table d'opération, Hanji découpant son uniforme - qui n'avait rien demandé - au scalpel pour pouvoir observer ses réactions physiques et chimiques dans les meilleures conditions, sans pour autant enlever les liens qui le maintenait à sa merci. Après quoi elle entreprit de tester différents stimulus, et Eld ne savait plus s'il tremblait à cause de ses chaleurs ou de peur face à son sourire psychopathe.

Jusqu'à ce que Moblit pénètre dans le laboratoire et se récrie devant un tel comportement scientifique et comme quoi l'expérimentation humaine était interdite ! Et non, Eren ne comptait pas comme précédent, il était à moitié titan ! Moblit eut toutes les peines du monde à expulser Hanji du labo, avant de s'y enfermer pour libérer Eld en toute tranquillité. Hanji resta à bouder devant la porte, essayant de capter quelques informations étudiables dans les variations de décibels perceptibles à défaut de mieux. Moblit était pas gentil de lui piquer ses jouets !

Inktober 12 : Eld x Livaï, non Hanji x Eld, non Moblit x Eld

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Après avoir évoqué Hanji plusieurs fois, il était temps qu'elle fasse son apparition. Même si au final Moblit s'est interposé pour sauver - et déguster - Eld


	13. Inktober 13

Un Reiner en chaleurs arpentait les couloirs à la recherche d'une proie appétissante. C'est alors qu'il aperçut par la fenêtre la chevelure de Christa, qui pénétrait **seule** dans la sale d'entrepôt mécanique où tout le matériel d'entretien des harnais était rangé. Aucune Ymir à l'horizon. Ni une ni deux, Reiner piqua un sprint vers la sortie du bâtiment, avant de s'engager d'une allure plus modérée et faussement nonchalante vers l'antre de sa proie. Il pénétra dans le hangar tel un prédateur au déplacement silencieux, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'esprit clair, mais le présent huis-clos lui promettait une chasse fructueuse.

Penchée sur son harnais, Christa ne semblait pas avoir perçu son intrusion et il put se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que toute tentative de fuite se heurte à la portée de ses bras. Retenant à grand peine un grognement satisfait, Reiner décida d'attaquer avec les bonnes manières - histoire de préserver les apparences et de convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre hère souffrant de ses chaleurs que Christa était seule présente à pouvoir apaiser.

\- Tu fais vraiment du zèle à réviser ton harnais alors qu'on ne le réutilisera pas avant plusieurs semaines.

Christa sursauta et se retourna :

\- Reiner ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu aurais pu t'annoncer avant. Et il faut bien vérifier que notre équipement ne se détériore pas pendant cet arrêt forcé. On n'a même pas le droit de s'entraîner à cause du risque de chaleurs subites. Certaines pièces pourraient rouiller si on ne fait pas attention à l'humidité et il faut aussi contrôler que les câbles restent en bon état. Tu ne penses pas ?

Reiner avait du mal à penser. Tout ça c'était à cause de cette satanée fièvre ! Autrement il se serait aperçu que les cheveux étaient un peu trop courts pour être ceux de Christa. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Armin ne lui en voudrait pas trop de le déranger pendant son entretien.

\- Reiner ?

\- Je...

\- Mais tu as de la fièvre ! Assied-toi. Est-ce que c'est...

\- J'en ai peur. Désolé que ça te tombe dessus.

\- Oh. Eh bien, c'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire grand chose vu les circonstances.

Armin défit leurs courroies de sécurité. Déglutissant en découvrant la pompe de Reiner, il saisit le pot qui lui avait servit à graisser son équipement. Armin entreprit de bien huiler son conduit. Le piston de Reiner était de gros calibre, il fallait éviter que les frottements soient trop abrasifs pendant l'accouplement des pièces sinon Armin risquait d'avoir le feu au cul d'une manière fort douloureuse. Il s'assura que sa circonférence ait atteint quatre doigts avant d'envisager la couler sur la tige de Reiner, déjà entièrement tendue par la chauffe de son moteur.

Pour mieux maîtriser la jonction de leurs corps, Armin décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Reiner. Il pourrait ainsi en partie contrôler le mouvement et Reiner aurait un peu moins d'amplitude dans l'échelle des vitesses et des forces motrices. C'est qu'Armin espérait finir cet exercice mécanique en état de marche ! L'emboîtement se fit en va et vients progressifs, Armin remerciant intérieurement Reiner d'arriver à se contenir alors qu'il tremblait visiblement du besoin de passer la seconde.

Une fois qu'Armin sembla plus ou moins adapté, le moteur se mit à vrombir et Reiner reprit les rênes de l'accélérateur. Pour aider à assouplir la gaine qui l'enserrait, il se mit à pistonner Armin au même rythme qu'il jouait de leur mécanique intérieure. Les petits crissements que laissait échapper Armin le renseignait sur les ajustements à faire pour un meilleur rendement. Le corps frêle cachait une souplesse et une robustesse appréciable et Reiner appréciait beaucoup cet entrainement. Jusqu'à ce que la fuite de leurs fluides ne vienne mettre un frein au roulement des mécaniques. Affalés l'un sur l'autre, ils laissèrent la machine refroidir.

Finalement, Armin était presque aussi mignon que Christa. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Reiner renonçait à tenter d'entrer au paradis !

Inktober 13 : Reiner x Armin

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Ce week-end c'est la Yaoi Yuri con ! Verrais-je des cosplay Attaque des titans intéressants ? (et dans des poses intéressantes XD)


	14. Inktober 14

Livaï était en train de fouiller dans les réserves pour voir ce qu'il restait comme thé lorsque Mike le rejoignit.

\- Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Pour l'instant j'ai surtout trouvé que celui en charge de la tenue de cette pièce est un parfait incompétent !

\- Effectivement, tu veux de l'aide pour ranger ?

\- L'inconscient s'en chargera et il a intérêt a faire du bon boulot cette fois s'il ne veut pas que je lui tombe dessus ! Mais je veux bien que tu me déniches s'il y a du thé au milieu de ce bordel.

Mike prit une longue inspiration, tentant de démêler dans cet écheveau de senteurs alimentaires la flagrance des feuilles de thé. Un moment passa avant qu'il saisisse un fil mentholé, puis un autre tissé avec un brin de vanille et un dernier piqué d'épices. Parcourant le bazar avec précaution, il remonta la piste de ses trouvailles pour extirper les boîtes les contenant. Il fut récompensé de ses prises en voyant les yeux de Livaï qui brillaient. Voir un tel bonheur s'afficher sur les traits habituellement revêches du visage de Livaï ne pouvait que faire fondre le cœur. Sauf que c'est un organe nettement plus au sud qui sembla réagir au sourire. Mince, un nouveau pic de chaleurs s'annonçait vu comme son piquet semblait vouloir dresser la tente.

\- Mike ?

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de boire de thé mais on dirait que ma bouilloire s'est allumée.

\- Oh.

\- Permission de boire à ta tasse ?

\- Tss. Grâce à toi j'ai pu refaire mon stock de théine, désaltère-toi jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Et d'y rajouter du lait ?

\- Si tu me rinces à l'eau ensuite.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre une table, Mike entreprit de sortir son bec verseur tandis que Livaï déballait sa tasse. Après s'être assuré que celle-ci était prête à accueillir l'infusion de Mike, Livaï alla se percher à hauteur de service. Il avait l'impression d'escalader une montagne alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules du géant pour mieux s'empaler sur son roc. Le service fut exécuté avec souplesse, leurs muscles bandés avec une totale maîtrise malgré que ceux de Mike frôlent la surchauffe. Mais il faisait montre d'un bien meilleur contrôle qu'Erwin et Livaï appréciait le doigté dont il faisait preuve avec ses services impeccables.

L'un des bras de Mike entourait sa taille comme un baudrier, l'assurant contre le risque de chute et stabilisant ses mouvements. L'autre se raccrochait à la table pour aider à maintenir le poteau de tente debout. Ça n'empêchait pas Mike de broder à côté le motif du plaisir à l'aide de ses lèvres, du contact de leurs peaux, et en jouant de son souffle. Livaï frémissait alors qu'il sentait le lait s'approcher du point d'ébullition. Chaque gorgée faisait monter la pression d'un palier, et un degré supplémentaire s'y ajoutait à la faveur d'un lobe suçoté ou d'un souffle d'air au creux de l'oreille. Jusqu'à ce que la limite soit atteinte et que le lait déborde.

Quand le pot à lait fut vide, Mike referma le couvercle, essuya les gouttes versées à côté par Livaï, et l'emmena dans les douches pour le rincer convenablement, l'évier de la cuisine étant trop exigu. Le fumet de Livaï fut autant diffusé par l'eau chaude que délayé et Mike ne put se retenir de se resservir une tasse, avec l'accord du caporal que le nettoyage avait excité. Décidément, le thé avait du bon.

Inktober 14 : Mike x Livaï

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Le retour du couple de l'OS "Le nain brun et le géant blond, l'attirance des opposés" qui m'avait donné envie d'explorer d'autres couples que les grands classiques et aboutit au choix de ce thème pour l'inktober. Et où on confirme qu'on peut amadouer Livaï avec du thé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les métaphores qui pour une fois se sont éparpillées dans différents domaines (couture, camping, thé, escalade, sport de raquettes...) au lieu de se cantonner à un seul.


	15. Inktober 15

Livaï venait de rendre ses rapports - une bonne chose de faite - quand un frisson désagréable le traversa. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de mauvais risquait de lui tomber dessus. Un deuxième frisson le parcourut et son pressentiment se matérialisa comme Petra lui tombait dessus et qu'Oluo s'empressait à ses côtés.

\- Caporal, vous allez bien ?

\- Caporal, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Ne le colle pas ainsi Petra, tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin d'air ?

\- Tu peux parler Oluo ! On dirait que tu te prends pour son ombre !

Livaï sentit l'énervement lui réchauffer les nerfs. Ou peut-être pas seulement vu comme la température semblait monter à travers le tissu de leurs chemises. Craignant que ses chaleurs ou celles de ses deux groupies ne soient sur le point d'éclore, le caporal, doutant que les deux imbéciles n'acceptent un ordre de retrait sans pinailler, exécuta une volte pour les précipiter l'un contre l'autre, les assommant à moitié. Profitant de leur confusion, il quitta la scène en quatrième vitesse.

Bien lui en prit car c'est avec 2 degrés supplémentaires que les deux prétendants reprirent leurs esprits. Constatant la disparition de leur caporal bien-aimé, ils entreprirent de se chamailler sur à qui revenait la faute, si bien qu'il fut trop tard quand ils s'aperçurent de leur état. Tout au plus réussirent-ils à gagner l'abri le plus proche : un placard à balai - ce qui leur fit inévitablement penser à leur idole maniaque.

Pour reprendre de la superbe, Oluo se la joua caporal. Mais, comme d'habitude, Petra trouva son imitation ridicule et le fit savoir. Olua protesta vivement et finit par se mordre la langue dans sa fougue, ce qui n'arrangea pas son tableau. Énervée, Petra prit les choses en main. Même si la chose d'Oluo était aussi pitoyable que son propriétaire à son goût mais on est parfois obligé de faire avec ce qu'on a sous la main.

De fait, quand Oluo eut rendu les armes, Petra n'était pas satisfaite et partit à la recherche d'un soldat plus endurant pour la finir correctement. Mignonne comme elle l'était - quand on ignorait son fort caractère dissimulé - ce ne fut pas difficile à trouver, même si elle aurait préféré retomber sur Livaï.

Inktober 15 : Petra x Oluo

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : les deux groupies du caporal se devaient de tenter leur chance

Retour de Y-con : Kya ! Y'avait un magnifique cosplay de Erwin et Livaï. Erwin a enlevé sa veste et commençait à enlever la chemise quand Livaï l'a arrêté en disant que même s'il était dans la dèche pour recruter des soldats, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Et puis qu'il était sûr que s'il demandait gentiment... Du coup Erwin nous a donné un magnifique baiser échangé avec Livaï et on s'est tous portés volontaires pour rejoindre l'armée ^^. Et quand à la fin ils ont fait remonter tous les cosplayeurs et qu'ils remerciaient tout le monde, un cosplayeur stripteaseur a dit de remercier aussi la personne du ménage qui devrait nettoyer nos fluides. Ce à quoi Erwin a pointé son camarade en disant "On a Livaï pour le ménage !". Livaï a répondu en faisant des doigts d'honneur XD.


	16. Inktober 16

Livaï se félicita d'avoir échappé à la toile de ses subordonnés, vu comme sa température était en train de monter en flèche. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider à la faire descendre, et il avait une cible précise en tête. Le problème serait de la trouver rapidement. Peut-être pourrait-il engager Mike comme pisteur ? Mais le temps qu'il le trouve lui, il pourrait bien tomber sur l'autre ou atteindre le point de non-retour des chaleurs. Mais les divinités des murs devaient être avec lui, parce qu'il aperçut titan junior qui entrait dans une pièce. Il était temps de déguster sa vengeance.

L'Ackerman se glissa à la suite de sa cible avec tout le talent enseigné par son oncle. Un sourire de prédateur se fit en constatant que le débarras où Eren était allé se fourrer regorgeait d'outils intéressants. Après avoir bloqué la seule issue, le caporal s'avança à pattes de velours pour surprendre sa proie.

Eren était en train de chercher de quoi réparer la fenêtre cassée des douches pour ne plus avoir à se doucher à tout vent - surtout quand celui-ci se faisait désagréablement froid - quand il sentit un souffle d'air venir lui caresser la nuque. Se retournant par réflexe pour trouver la source de ce courant d'air, il se retint à grand peine de sursauter quand il se trouva nez à front avec Livaï.

\- C...caporal ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une petite discussion à propos de ton embuscade sous les douches gamin. J'ai été un peu débordé avec la paperasse de mono-sourcil mais j'ai enfin un peu de temps à t'accorder.

Eren déglutit. Ses souvenirs étaient plutôt flous à cause de la fièvre des chaleurs mais il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir sauté sur son caporal par derrière et de l'avoir étreint sans lui demander son avis. C'est comme quand il était en titan, il n'avait pas vraiment le contrôle sur ce qu'il faisait et avait tendance à suivre l'idée à laquelle il s'était raccroché en passant de l'autre côté de son état normal.

\- Je suis désolé caporal, je perds le contrôle quand je suis en chaleurs.

\- Comme quand tu te transformais en titan au début ? Et naturellement tu n'as pas pensé à en informer quiconque. Il semblerait qu'il faille aussi te dresser pour ça.

Bah c'était pas inhabituel de perdre un peu la tête pendant ses chaleurs, non ? Pour ça que le harcèlement sexuel était difficilement poursuivable en justice si il se passait à l'époque des chaleurs. Et Eren n'aurait **jamais** assailli son caporal s'il avait eu toute sa tête, il le respectait et le craignait bien trop pour ça ! Même s'il le trouvait secrètement bandant.

Livaï saisit une corde sur une étagère.

\- Euh... caporal ? Vous allez faire quoi avec ça ?

\- Eh bien il semblerait qu'il faille te sécuriser. Peut-être préfèrerais-tu retourner dans les cachots du sous-sol ?

Eren fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas très agréable de dormir seul et menotté dans une cave humide avec barreaux. Il l'avait supporté puisqu'il le fallait mais il préfèrerait ne pas réitérer l'expérience maintenant qu'il avait gagné la confiance de ses supérieurs. Sauf que là il avait visiblement perdu celle de Livaï.

\- Non, je m'en remets à vous.

\- Bien. Déshabille-toi.

Interloqué, Eren releva sa tête coupable pour regarder son capitaine dans les yeux. Des yeux envahis par la luxure et Eren déglutit. Visiblement c'était son tour de passer à la broche (1). Il obtempéra, entre gêne et fébrilité - son caporal allait l'étreindre et cette fois il pourrait s'en souvenir parfaitement ! Livaï se lécha les lèvres en voyant la peau bronzée qui se dévoilait peu à peu. C'était dur de contenir son excitation mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cette occasion pour pratiquer à nouveau le shibari, art des cordes qui était assez connu dans les bas-fonds.

Quand Eren fut nu, Livaï le fit s'agenouiller et ne perdit pas de temps à commencer l'assemblage de nœuds, caressant au passage le corps avec la corde avant de l'immobiliser. Malgré que se faire attacher et se retrouver sans défense rende Eren nerveux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité d'être ainsi à la merci de son caporal. Et les cordes qui le maîtrisaient sans le serrer de trop commençaient à prendre un côté plus érotique. Livaï le manipulait tel un pantin pour modifier sa position, pouvoir lier sa cuisse à son mollet... tout en laissant traîner ses mains. Plongé dans un état second tellement son esprit en était venu à se concentrer sur les sensations physiques, Eren ne se rendit pas compte avant un moment que sa virilité s'était dressée, preuve flagrante qu'il appréciait beaucoup cette pratique nouvelle.

Livaï était ravi de voir son partenaire aussi réceptif. Il vint flatter sa verge pour l'en complimenter... avant de la nouer à son tour. Après tout, même s'il voulait que le gamin apprécie l'acte, il tenait aussi à se venger en lui faisait connaître à son tour l'impossibilité de se toucher et d'accéder à la jouissance alors qu'on est au bord de celle-ci. Il se glissa derrière Eren, se collant à son dos alors que ses doigts descendaient le préparer. Eren gémit. La préparation n'était pas des plus délicates mais sentir Livaï contre lui, son souffle dans son cou... et les cordes étaient comme un prolongement du corps de Livaï, le tenant et venant contrer chaque sursaut de son corps. Même si le chanvre était moins doux et chaud que la peau, il avait l'impression que la main de Livaï enserrait encore son pénis. Et quand Livaï lui présenta le sien, Eren s'empressa de l'engloutir, sa mâchoire restant l'une des rares parties de son corps qu'il pouvait encore bouger à sa guise.

Les grognements appréciatifs de Livaï faisaient tressauter son membre saucissonné et Eren se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir ni le toucher ni se toucher, ses bras étant immobilisés dans son dos. Mais ça ne rendait que les choses plus intenses. Il avait même du mal à garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter de la vue d'un Livaï lubrique tellement il se sentait emporté par les sensations physiques. Quand Livaï lui retira sa sucette, Eren gémit de sentir sa bouche soudain vide. Mais ses plaintes changèrent de ton quand Livaï le coucha à plat ventre sur le sol pour s'insinuer en lui. Relâchant enfin la bride de ses instincts, le caporal laissa le désir qui lui brûlait les reins prendre possession de l'antre accueillant sans plus aucun contrôle. Il s'activait avec passion, tirant parfois sur les cordes ou défaisant avec habileté quelques nœuds pour modifier la posture d'Eren avant de renouer les liens autrement.

Eren se retrouva ainsi avec une de ses jambes toujours repliée en appui sur le sol et l'autre tendue vers le plafond, alors que Livaï à califourchon entre les deux s'activait encore plus profondément en lui. Bien loin du sol de l'atelier, l'esprit d'Eren était perdu dans un autre monde de pures sensations. Épousé par l'assemblage de cordes, son corps avait secrété de l'endorphine pour faire face à l'engourdissement inconfortable de certains membres, tout en se prenant de plein fouet les assauts violents contre sa prostate qui le foudroyaient d'un plaisir infini, car ne pouvant pas s'échapper.

Se sentant sur le point de jouir, Livaï défit les lacets qui empêchaient Eren de le faire. La libération des liens fut vite suivie de la libération de leur plaisir et Livaï ne sut qui était parti en premier tellement l'orgasme l'emporta. Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, ils haletaient tous les deux, leurs corps l'un sur l'autre comme deux poupées de chiffon. Livaï se retira et admira avec une certaine satisfaction le tableau qu'offrait Eren, abandonné à son regard avec son corps recouvert d'un entrelac artistique qui faisait presque penser à de la dentelle, rougi par endroits, légèrement blanchissant à d'autres à cause de la pression du cordage, les gouttes de son sperme qui s'étalaient sur sa poitrine tandis que celui de Livaï commençait à sourdre de son anus... Magnifique.

Quand il défit le reste des cordes, Eren était si détendu qu'il réagit à peine et s'endormit même rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres. Livaï ne put retenir les siennes de se relever aussi. Même si c'était parti de l'idée de se venger, cette séance de shibari s'était révélée délicieuse. Dans les bas-fonds il n'avait utilisé cet art que pour ligoter ou torturer à petit feu des ennemis. Mais l'utiliser dans ce cadre-ci était beaucoup plus intéressant. Et une forte plaisante manière de dresser la fougue quasi-inextinguible d'Eren.

Inktober 16 : Livaï x Eren

(1) petit clin d'œil à ma fic Les recettes du titan

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Vengeance promise, vengeance dégustée. Et accessoirement il y avait une démonstration de shibari à la Y-con ce week-end (en version habillée artistique et non sexuelle évidemment)


	17. Inktober 17

Le bruit d'une chute d'objets et un gémissement de douleur surprirent Jean qui ouvrit la porte d'où ils semblaient venir. Il trouva Armin qui se frottait le crâne alors que de gros livres gisaient autour de lui.

\- Ça va Armin ?

\- Oui, rien de grave. Les livres n'ont rien ?

Jean était plus concerné par la bosse sur le crâne d'Armin que par les quelques couvertures bosselées et pages cornées que pouvaient avoir récolté les ouvrages. Mais connaissant le trésor qu'un livre représentait pour Armin, il les ramassa en brossant la poussière et les empila avec soin sur une table.

\- Rien de grave, par contre tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner cette bosse.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit grave au point de me risquer entre les pattes d'Hanji.

Effectivement, Jean ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même un peu, peut-être allait-il rester un moment avec Armin pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Armin la saisit mais il tira un peu trop fort en se redressant et Jean perdit l'équilibre, les précipitant tous les deux au sol.

\- Ouah ! Pardon Armin, j'aurais dû m'ancrer un peu mieux au sol.

\- Et si tu venais t'ancrer en moi plutôt ?

Un Jean choqué fit face à Armin. Un Armin qui n'avait plus rien de l'innocent bouquin sur pattes qu'il connaissait. On aurait dit un incube qui le regardait avec un air gourmand en se léchant les babines, son membre se frottant contre ses fesses et ses yeux ne reflétant que la luxure. L'air un peu absent qu'il arborait auparavant et que Jean avait attribué au fait d'avoir été à moitié assommé avait en fait reflété la fièvre des chaleurs. Jean voulut se relever mais Armin le fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver assis sur ses hanches. Maintenant Jean était aussi inquiet de la bosse sur son crâne que de celle dans son pantalon. Même les chaleurs ne pouvaient pas transformer autant une personne ! Jean était sûr que le mauvais coup à la tête avait fait perdre celle-ci à Armin.

\- Ne t'inquiètes-pas, je vais prendre soin de toi.

S'il voulait le rassurer, qu'il commence par ne pas sourire avec cet air psychopathe ! Les mains d'Armin s'affairèrent soudain à défaire sa ceinture et en deux temps trois mouvements le pénis de Jean se retrouva à l'air puis englouti. Jean trembla sous l'assaut, s'attendant à moitié à sentir des dents se refermer pour lui arracher sa virilité. Mais c'est avec une science insoupçonnée qu'Armin lui fit l'une des meilleures fellations de sa vie, relevée d'un massage de la prostate qui expédia Jean au septième ciel.

Quand Jean reprit conscience, Armin était déjà en train de s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Visiblement il avait préféré se servir plutôt que d'attendre que le service de Jean soit à nouveau opérationnel. Alors que le plaisir revenait à la charge, Jean essayait de déterminer si voir un Armin aussi sensuel, aguicheur et débauché était plutôt excitant ou dérangeant. Ça serait sûrement mieux passé si la situation était inversée et qu'Armin avait été en train de trembler de manière lascive sous ses coups de butoirs, là Jean avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre Armin qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Et depuis quand les littéraires obsessionnels étaient aussi doués pour le sexe ?

Malgré le sentiment diffus de honte que son propre comportement faisait naître en lui, Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à Armin et d'avancer les hanches à sa rencontre, serrant les dents pour se retenir de supplier pour plus. C'était si bon malgré le côté surréel de la situation qu'il était incapable de regretter de s'être laissé faire. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu abandonner ce pauvre Armin à ses chaleurs, se consola-t-il. Un homme digne de ce nom devait aider ses camarades, surtout quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'aussi adorable - en temps normal - qu'Armin.

Inktober 17 : Armin x Jean

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Pour une fois que Jean pouvait être au-dessus... c'est la faute de Kizzbloo, elle a demandé un dark Armin en seme !


	18. Inktober 18

Tous aux abris ! Hanji était en chaleurs et personne ne désirait en faire les frais. Surtout pas Livaï qu'elle poursuivait actuellement, quand bien même elle agitait des sachets de thé comme s'il était un matou grincheux et qu'il s'agissait d'herbe à chat. Il y avait des sacrifices qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire, même pour les thés les plus rares. Et putain comme il était difficile de la semer ! Livaï maudissait l'interdiction de porter l'équipement tridimensionnel pendant la période des chaleurs. Il aurait pu s'échapper et aller se cacher là où la binoclarde ne le retrouverait pas, elle n'avait pas le nez de Mike pour le pister.

Alors que là il devait trouver une cachette dans l'enceinte de la caserne, après avoir mis assez de distance entre eux pour qu'elle perde sa trace. Mais cette foutue quat'zyeux s'accrochait. Là où beaucoup avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes à cause des chaleurs, elle gambadait allègrement, suivant même les sprints de Livaï alors qu'elle devrait avoir le souffle court. A croire qu'il n'y avait pas que son cerveau qui marchait pas normalement.

Évitant d'un saut le lancer d'un objet sensé lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il prit le virage d'un couloir d'un dérapage instable, avant de plonger au travers d'une fenêtre par chance ouverte et qui donnait sur le purin en attente d'être évacué. Une véritable infection pour un maniaque comme Livaï, mais ça avait le mérite d'être assez épais et moelleux pour ne pas se casser quelque chose en tombant du premier étage. Et si Hanji avisait la fenêtre au lieu de continuer à suivre le corridor, elle serait moins encline à penser qu'il ait pu s'échapper par là.

Livaï se dépêcha de quitter le terrain d'atterrissage, en prenant garde à rester un maximum dissimulé par l'environnement. Passant en trombe sous le nez de Mike qui se fronça à l'odeur, il se dépêcha d'aller trouver refuge - et surtout récurage - dans les douches attenantes à l'entrepôt mécanique. Quand l'alerte serait passée, il irait discuter avec mono-sourcil de la possibilité d'enfermer la savante folle dans un cachot - avec des jouets pour se satisfaire, il n'était pas cruel - le temps des chaleurs. Il y allait de l'intégrité mentale des troupes !

Inktober 18 : Hanji x Livaï

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Pauvre Hanji, n'y aura-t-il personne pour avoir pitié d'elle ? Pauvre Livaï et pauvre nez de Mike aussi.


	19. Inktober 19

Livaï lui ayant échappé, Hanji - dont la température actuelle ferait fondre un thermomètre - chercha un autre poteau où se planter. Mais la caserne semblait étrangement déserte. A croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour déserter. Alors que la désertion était punie de mort ! Heureusement, elle aperçut Mike qui revenait des écuries et elle se dépêcha d'aller se mettre en embuscade.

Mike vacilla à peine quand une chose non-identifiée le percuta violemment à son entrée dans les baraquements. Par contre il fronça son nez à l'odeur qui se dégageait de son assaillant. Une clé au bras lui permit de faire lâcher sa prise à Hanji, après quoi il la trimballa à bout de bras jusqu'aux douches. Combien de jours avait-elle encore oublié de se laver, complètement obnubilée par ses expériences ? Dont la moitié, si ce n'est les trois quarts, n'étaient ni commanditées ni supervisées par sa hiérarchie. Il faut dire que personne de sain d'esprit ne voudrait prendre le risque de mettre un pied dans son labo, difficile donc de contrôler ce qui s'y passait. Il y avait bien Moblit mais il était trop concentré sur garder sa supérieure en vie et se garder de devenir un sujet d'expérience pour prendre le temps d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Il fallut un moment pour décrasser Hanji à un point olfactivement correct. Un long moment où l'espace sonore fut pollué par les gémissements de désir, qui tour-à-tour appréciaient la séance de récurage ou se plaignait de vouloir plus - le tout d'une voix haut perchée peu agréable à l'oreille, sans compter le volume sonore. A défaut d'avoir des bouchons d'oreilles sous la main, dès qu'elle fut propre, Mike lui fourra la bouche pour la faire taire - il avait bien essayé de la bâillonner avec un bout de chemise mais elle avait réussit à s'en débarrasser et c'était pas évident de lui faire un vrai bâillon vu comme elle se tortillait dans tous les sens. Hanji sembla ravie d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sur la langue. Mike se concentra pour apprécier son enthousiasme, écartant la pensée qu'il s'était senti plus en sécurité avec Eren-je-te-dévorerais-jusqu'à-ta-dernière-parcelle-d'énergie-foi-de-titan.

Une fois qu'il fut assez en forme pour un coït en bonne et due forme, il se glissa dans le dos d'Hanji, histoire de limiter ses possibilités d'action tout en ayant accès à un maximum de ses points érogènes. Malgré qu'il soit bien fourni, il pénétra facilement à l'intérieur du vagin abondamment lubrifié. Rien d'étonnant vu comme Hanji se sur-excitait toujours pour le moindre truc, même en-dehors des chaleurs. Le nombre de fois où Livaï lui avait reproché de baver à tous vents...

Les va-et-vients énergiques de Mike semblaient plaire à Hanji qui se montrait - malheureusement - très vocale à ce propos. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois que Mike l'avait fait avec une femme. C'était plus doux et mouillé, moins ferme. Le moelleux de la poitrine était agréable à malaxer. Mike y goûterait plus souvent s'il n'y avait le risque de grossesse et de se faire piéger, nombre de femmes étaient attirées par la solde de soldat plutôt correcte, et la pension de réversion alléchante, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un soldat du bataillon d'exploration à l'espérance de vie plus limitée.

Au moins Hanji prenait une médecine contraceptive - Moblit s'en assurait - pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve à élever un enfant qu'elle risquerait de traiter comme un spécimen étrange fort intéressant à étudier. Enfin Mike ne prendrait quand même pas le risque de jouir à l'intérieur. En plus qui sait si Hanji ne déciderait pas de faire des expériences sur son sperme ? Il allait s'assurer de tout nettoyer après. Sentant Hanji s'approcher de son climax, Mike vint caresser son clitoris pour l'y aider. Savourant le resserrement des chairs autour de lui, il se retint de jouir à son tour, le temps de se retirer. Après quoi un simple aller-retour dans sa main lui suffit pour décharger.

Une fois remis de son orgasme, Mike entreprit de nettoyer Hanji - qui arborait un sourire extatique et bavant dans son inconscience bienheureuse. Au moins elle n'avait pas l'endurance d'Eren. Et maintenant il allait reprendre une douche de son côté.

Inktober 19 : Mike x Hanji

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Quelqu'un s'est finalement dévoué pour apaiser les chaleurs d'Hanji. Mike est décidément bien gentil - ou alors il a le level max du sens du sacrifice pour le bien commun.


	20. Inktober 20

Erwin, Mike et Livaï étaient en pleine réunion lorsque le souffle de Livaï se fit soudain court. Mike s'empressa d'aller verrouiller la porte, avant de revenir auprès de Livaï. Erwin avait lui aussi quitté son siège pour contourner son bureau et s'empresser au chevet de son subordonné. Subordonné qui était en train de pester contre sa lavallière qui le serrait de trop et était récalcitrante à se laisser défaire. Premier arrivé, Erwin se chargea de dénouer le foulard. Mike se rabattit sur l'ouverture du pantalon et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite à défaire les boutons de la chemise de concert.

Si le début des opérations s'était fait d'une belle coopération, la suite vit émerger des intérêts concurrents. En effet, Livaï s'étant annoncé plutôt crevé au début de la réunion, pas sûr qu'il accepte plus que l'action nécessaire à apaiser ses chaleurs. Hors Erwin et Mike s'étaient déjà échauffés et espéraient bien avoir satisfaction. Ils entrèrent donc dans un jeu de séduction pour s'attirer les faveurs de Livaï. Les terrains les plus érogènes étaient les plus convoités. Les tétons étant au nombre de deux, ils pouvaient concourir sur terrains égaux. Par contre il en était autrement du point stratégique plus au sud. Certes on pouvait le travailler à deux, mais un seul pouvait engloutir la zone maîtresse.

C'est ainsi que deux des plus puissants soldats du bataillon d'exploration - ils étaient quand même le commandant et son bras droit ! - se retrouvèrent à se chamailler comme des gamins pour une sucette. La sucette appréciant d'être sucée mais moins de passer d'une bouche à l'autre au gré des coups de coude et autres chatouilles, sans compter que les dents raclaient parfois suite aux chocs. La sécurisation de la grotte à posséder posait moins de problèmes comme peu importait la provenance des doigts en agrandissant l'entrée. Même si là encore ça virait au combat de pouces.

La bataille décisive vint au moment de pénétrer au fondement de la cible. Le pauvre Livaï se retrouva abandonné au sol, geignant pitoyablement pour être comblé alors que les deux blonds tâchaient d'empêcher l'autre de sortir son armement et de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le caporal frustré finit par se lasser d'attendre la résolution du combat de mâles et vint s'interposer, les calmant d'un coup de poing au ventre - et surtout pas plus bas - avant de choisir son cheval de bataille.

\- Mike, t'as intérêt à me défoncer de toutes tes forces, sinon je donne une chance à mono-sourcil de se rattraper pour la dernière fois.

Ravi d'avoir été choisi, Mike obtempéra, surtout qu'il avait moins de scrupules qu'Erwin à fatiguer les troupes. Le pauvre Erwin se trouva déchiré entre rester spectateur ou rejoindre le champ de bataille au risque de déchirer l'anus de son subordonné. Finalement, en grand stratège qu'il était, il profita que Mike se retirait presque entièrement pour prendre sa place, ressortant ensuite pour le laisser entrer à son tour. Livaï se faisait donc pilonner sans répit alors qu'ils alternaient tout en profitant du contact de leurs deux lames glissant l'une contre l'autre à l'entrée du fourreau.

C'est un Livaï ravi qu'on lui en ait donné pour ses chaleurs qui éjacula finalement sur le sol du bureau d'Erwin. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter du nettoyage avant que la pression retombée ne l'emporte dans le sommeil d'un homme ayant épuisé toutes ses forces. Erwin et Mike se retrouvèrent contraints à jouer les fées du ménage pour effacer les traces de leurs enfantillages. En espérant qu'Hanji n'avait pas été en train de les espionner derrière la porte.

Inktober 20 : Erwin x Livaï x Mike

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Les batailles au sommet peuvent se dérouler dans un bureau. Et les puissants sont souvent de grands enfants.


	21. Inktober 21

Une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle tentative de trouver Mikasa et de guetter ses chaleurs pour Jean. Il avait vérifié le bâtiment principal en vain, et s'attaquait à présent aux baraquements extérieurs. La salle d'entretien du matériel n'était occupée que par Armin et Marco. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'écurie. À priori déserte mais difficile à dire avec les chevaux en mouvements et les stalles qui bouchaient la vue. Jean parcourut donc l'allée, peu désireux d'appeler - pour quelle raison ? - ou de louper une éventuelle Mikasa en chaleurs dissimulée dans un coin, vérifiant à l'intérieur de chaque box.

Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'un d'eux, à priori vide, dissimule un étalon en rut. Enfin un titan en chaleurs. C'est avec un hennissement surpris et peu viril, que Jean se fit harnacher aux barreaux de la mangeoire par un Eren aux pupilles dilatées. Jean eut beau ruer de toutes ses forces, impossible de se libérer. Eren s'empressa de l'étriller, enlevant tout ce qui couvrait la robe pale de Jean et le laissant nu sur la paille.

Jean trembla alors qu'Eren venait caresser sa peau avec une cravache. La longe était trop courte pour qu'il puisse se dérober et il pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire cravacher. Il n'était pas masochiste ! Et pas adepte des jeux coquins comme il protestait en vain jusqu'à ce que le mors qu'Eren forçait dans sa bouche l'en empêche. Mors qu'il mordit avec force alors qu'Eren enfonçait un doigt dans son fondement. Évidemment il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de la délicatesse venant d'un titan. Heureusement qu'il semblait avoir encore assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas lancer directement titan-junior au galop.

Une main vint fourrager dans sa crinière, puis une langue vint s'attaquer à sa fierté pour l'instant en berne, le distrayant de son inconfort. La gourmandise d'Eren sut rattraper les dégâts moraux occasionnés par son fétichisme - Jean aurait dû se douter qu'il ne le traitait pas de face de cheval sans raison. En attendant, puisqu'il n'avait pas les rênes de la situation, autant profiter de la balade du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il éloigna de toutes ses forces l'image d'une Mikasa dominatrice qui le piétinait de ses sabots. Il était impossible qu'il apprécie sa situation actuelle, il était un homme, un vrai ! C'est lui qui devrait avoir le dessus et cajoler une Mikasa suppliante !

Eren se décida finalement à mettre le pied à l'étrier et à saillir Jean comme il convenait à une jument. Même s'il tenait plus du poney. Jean pour sa part, trouvait qu'Eren avait tout de l'étalon alors qu'il se prenait toute sa fougue animale. À part la taille de son épieu et c'était tant mieux ! Il aurait déjà assez de mal à se remettre en selle après cet épisode fâcheux. Au moins Eren avait la mansuétude de brosser sa prostate à chacun de ses coups de butoirs. C'est un Jean endolori et rendu fébrile par son harnachement humiliant qui se répandit sur la paille, entrainant son étalon qui l'ensemença.

Alors que sa robe luisait de sueur et qu'il cherchait à reprendre son souffle après cet accouplement sauvage, Jean eut l'horreur de voir apparaître Mikasa à l'entrée du box. Son expression ennuyée se changea en furie quand elle découvrit le tableau qu'ils formaient. Elle entra en trombe et arracha Eren de l'antre où il était toujours avant de s'en prendre à Jean, l'accusant d'avoir profité des chaleurs d'Eren - quand bien même Jean était toujours attaché mais l'amour est aveugle. Décidément, le suicidaire ne lui rapportait que des ennuis !

Inktober 21 : Eren x Jean

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Jean est persévérant. Dommage pour lui qu'il le soit dans l'échec et que j'ai pris goût à le martyriser. Son penchant pour la soumission est tellement en contradiction avec l'image d'homme viril qu'il espère devenir qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais. Un autre Niles quelque part sauf que pour rester auprès de celle qu'il aime - en vain dans son cas - il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration.


	22. Inktober 22

Le tintamarre venant de l'écurie y attira Erwin. Constatant d'un côté une Mikasa et un Jean occupés dans une étreinte dont la nature restait à déterminer, et de l'autre un Eren visiblement en pleines chaleurs qu'on laissait insatisfait, il mit Eren sur son épaule et alla s'enfermer dans la sellerie pour plus d'intimité. C'était l'occasion de vérifier les dires de Mike.

Sortant de sa poche un tube de lubrifiant, il entreprit de préparer le jeune homme, usant de sa poigne pour le maintenir alors qu'il semblait prêt à se ruer sur lui pour s'empaler sans autre forme de procès. Pire que Livaï. Pénétrant dans l'antre du titan, Erwin savoura l'étroitesse autant que le frisson du danger à frayer avec une bête féroce qui ne suivait que ses instincts. Même si le risque était minime, Erwin la maintenant sous lui, bras coincés dans le dos et crocs vers le sol. Quoiqu'il fallait réussir à rester en selle. Le rodéo sauvage finit par mater la bête qui s'écroula avec un râle bienheureux.

Ayant lui aussi atteint son climax, Erwin se reposa de tout son poids jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Eren reprendre du poil de la bête. L'absence de paroles intelligibles et les mouvements frénétiques qui ranimaient sa propre flamme lui signalèrent qu'un deuxième round commençait. Un titan ne se domptait pas facilement mais Erwin était assez gourmand pour apprécier ce fait. Mike n'avait peut-être pas pu tenir la distance, mais Erwin avait confiance en sa propre endurance. En plus Eren faisait une grande part du boulot en agitant frénétiquement les hanches, Erwin n'avait qu'à amplifier le mouvement pour un rendu tout-à-fait satisfaisant.

Maintenant les deux poignets d'Eren d'une seule main, le commandant entreprit de cajoler la peau soyeuse de l'autre. C'était assez amusant de constater les différences de ton dans les gémissements de plaisir ou de frustration selon l'endroit qu'il caressait. Il en comprendrait presque la curiosité maladive d'Hanji pour le moindre sujet étudiable. Et Eren ressemblait plus à un chaton qui ronronnait quand il lui caressait la nuque qu'à l'incube insatiable qui avait dévoré jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sève de Mike. Un chaton qui appréciait fort qu'Erwin lui donne son lait vu que cette fois-ci c'est la jouissance du commandant qui provoqua celle du titan.

Erwin profita de la trêve sans pour autant relâcher sa poigne. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois et puis Mike n'avait su dire combien de fois il avait été monté. Il se permit un petit sourire en sentant frémir son reposoir. Eren pouvait bien se la jouer inassouvissable, Erwin pouvait tenir la distance.

Au final, le blond aurait encore pu lever une dernière fois ses troupes fatiguées lorsqu'Eren ne se releva pas de leur dernier round. Erwin soupira de contentement. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il pouvait courir pareil marathon. Ça faisait du bien de temps en temps.

Inktober 22 : Erwin x Eren

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Erwin est une bête de sexe en fait. Mais comme ça ne cadre pas avec son personnage public et qu'il ne veut pas risquer de blesser ses hommes, il se retient - même s'il a du mal à garder son masque quand il est en chaleurs.


	23. Inktober 23

Berthold était à la recherche d'Annie. Même s'il n'osait se déclarer, il aimait passer le plus de temps possible avec celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Et il aurait voulu être son chevalier servant en cette période troublée. Cependant la blonde se comportait comme si on était en période normale. Et de toute façon c'est pas comme si elle était incapable de se défendre tout seule. Un malheureux soldat l'avait appris à ses dépends en finissant ses chaleurs à l'infirmerie pour que Hanji lui soigne sa mâchoire brisée. Personne ne voulait savoir si elle s'était aussi occupée de ses autres besoins.

Berthold en était là de ses réflexions quand il croisa le chemin de Reiner, aussi plein d'aplomb que d'habitude quand la plupart des gens marchaient sur des œufs, conscients d'évoluer en terrain miné. Le visage de Reiner s'éclaira en l'apercevant.

\- Berthold ! Tu tombes bien. Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de tomber sur des couples occupés à copuler dans des recoins. Ça m'a donné la gaule. Ça te dirait qu'on se détende un peu ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est le temps des chaleurs, qu'on doit s'emballer plus que nécessaire.

\- Allez, fais pas ton prude, montre-moi ta lune.

Berthold rougit aux propos de son coéquipier. Il aimait bien Reiner, mais des fois il aurait préféré qu'il soit muet. Ses propos moqueurs et son langage souvent vulgaire le gênaient. Il n'aimait pas passer pour une vierge effarouchée mais force était d'avouer que son petit cœur restait pur et innocent, à défaut du reste. Ses protestations bafouillantes furent coupées court alors que Reiner l'entrainait dans un débarras proche. Et elle moururent tout à fait après que Reiner lui ait mis la main au panier. Le blond savait y faire.

\- Je vais te faire voir les étoiles, crois-moi.

Berthold ressentit le besoin de rétorquer au moins quelque chose.

\- Tu parles toujours en posant des plans sur la comète.

\- Eh bien je vais orienter ma comète vers ton trou noir et on verra bien ce qui se passera.

Berthold faillit s'étouffer devant les insinuations pseudo-poétiques de Reiner. Comment réussissait-il à salir d'aussi jolis mots ? Mais sa réflexion s'évanouit aussi vite qu'une étoile filante alors que Reiner se mettait à lécher la queue de sa comète. Reiner profita d'avoir envoyé son cerveau en orbite pour aller titiller l'anneau de sa lune. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour ouvrir le cratère qu'il comptait explorer. Relâchant la comète avant qu'elle ne fonde, il envoya sa navette explorer les profondeurs de la lune.

Reiner ne tarda guère avant de lancer le moteur de sa fusée à fond, et Berthold eut l'impression de se prendre des météorites dans le derrière tandis que le soleil nichait au creux de son aine. Jusqu'à ce que jaillisse la voix lactée et qu'il touche du doigt les étoiles. Son esprit resta un moment satellisé avant d'amorcer sa descente sur Terre. Voilà qui n'allait pas aider à dégonfler les chevilles de Reiner.

Inktober 23 : Reiner x Berthold

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : l'idée du champ lexical spatial m'est venue en mangeant une pizza avec mes copines après la Y-con. Il ne restait plus qu'à décider qui en profiterait.


	24. Inktober 24

Mike profitait de la baignoire privée d'Erwin. Qu'il était bon de savourer un bon bain, sans risque de voir arriver d'autres soldats, et surtout des soldats en chaleurs. Il craignait toujours de trouver Eren en embuscade dans les douches communes. Alors que là il n'avait rien à craindre, personne n'était censé pénétrer dans ces lieux à part Erwin. Et Mike avait l'intuition qu'Erwin avait fini ses chaleurs, épargnant son postérieur cette année - merci Niles et Livaï. Cependant, ça n'empêcha pas la porte de s'ouvrir sur... Nanaba.

\- Mes parents viennent de m'envoyer ton savon préféré, tu veux que je te frotte le dos ?

Voilà une proposition fort alléchante. Cela faisait cinq jours que Mike se lamentait de l'épuisement du stock, se demandant encore s'il avait eu raison de l'user sur Hanji. Mais sans cela les ébats auraient sûrement été moins supportables. Alors il accueillait avec joie l'annonce du renouvellement des réserves. Même si Nanaba n'avait pas besoin de cet argument pour qu'il le laisse entrer dans son bain.

\- Volontiers, tu tombes à pic.

Nanaba lui rendit son sourire, déposant le savon dans le reposoir avant de se déshabiller promptement - quoiqu'en gardant une certaine grâce dont Mike ne loupa pas le spectacle. S'avançant dans la baignoire pour laisser de la place à son subordonné, Mike se dit que partager son bain n'était pas si mal dépendamment du squatteur. Et c'était bien agréable de se faire frotter le dos. Encore plus quand ça virait au massage. L'odeur du savon se faisait de plus en plus enveloppante et lui donnait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle.

Quelques chose vint lui chatouiller la moustache et il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il nageait dans les bulles à défaut d'y flotter.

\- Que...

\- Une version bain moussant a été créée. Même si normalement on n'a pas de baignoire, j'ai demandé à en avoir un échantillon au cas où. Même si tu n'es pas du genre à te faire mousser, je sais combien Erwin apprécie ton travail et je me suis dit que tu devais bien mériter la jouissance de sa salle d'eau privée de temps en temps.

\- Décidément, tu me gâtes Nanaba. Laisses-moi te rendre la pareille.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je profite moi aussi de la baignoire et je n'ai même pas l'autorisation du commandant.

\- La mienne suffit amplement.

Se retournant en tâchant de ne pas trop cogner son grand corps dans la baignoire pas si grande que ça, Mike vint poser à son tour les mains sur le corps savonneux de Nanaba. Un corps des plus sensibles qui ne tarda pas à réagir à son "massage". L'occasion de faire l'amour dans un bon bain moussant était rare, il n'allait pas passer à côté ! Surtout que pour l'instant aucun d'eux n'était en chaleurs, ils pouvaient donc en profiter tout en douceur. Un mode que Nanaba appréciait au contraire de Livaï. C'est donc avec une lenteur presque frustrante que Mike offrit un massage intime à Nanaba, autant devant que derrière - l'avantage d'avoir deux mains.

Quand il fut sûr que le cœur de Nanaba était assez ouvert pour l'accueillir en son sein, Mike s'étala dans la baignoire et laissa le jeune homme venir s'asseoir sur lui au rythme qui lui conviendrait. Tandis que Nanaba s'habituait petit à petit, Mike profitait de la vue, aussi délicieuse que moussante. Il se retenait d'ajouter ses mains sur la peau d'albâtre, se concentrant pour l'instant sur la respiration chargée de plaisir et sur les phéromones naturels qui venaient se mêler aux arômes de l'eau savonneuse. C'était un vrai tableau de maître pour tous les sens mais il n'allait pas résister longtemps à l'envie de le souiller. Son désir frétillait déjà comme un poisson pris dans une nasse.

Finalement Nanaba l'accueillit entièrement en lui et vint se reposer de ses efforts sur son torse, quémandant un baiser. Mike le récompensa de son travail avant de s'autoriser à parcourir à nouveau la peau glissante de savon. Nanaba gémit de contentement à être ainsi cajolé, il avait l'impression que Mike vénérait le moindre carré de sa peau - certifiée propre, soyeuse et parfumée au savon fétiche du moustachu. Puis le grand blond saisit ses fesses pour le soulever avant d'aider la gravité à les réunifier de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Les va-et-viens jouèrent avec leur excitation jusqu'à ce que le besoin se fit trop fort - et accessoirement l'eau du bain commençait à refroidir désagréablement. Ils jouirent de concert et c'est un Mike fort satisfait qui nettoya un Nanaba repus, avant qu'ils n'aillent se sécher avec délectation dans les grandes serviettes moelleuses - secret-défense - qu'Erwin avait à sa disposition. Faire une entorse à l'austérité militaire avait du bon.

Ils se rhabillèrent et Mike empocha le savon après l'avoir sécurisé dans un torchon. Si un jour leurs congés concordaient, Mike demanderait pour sûr à Nanaba de l'emmener visiter la savonnerie de ses parents.

Inktober 24 : Mike x Nanaba

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : J'hésitais vu que je connais peu Nanaba, mais allez, c'est quand même un couple habituel des doujinshi. Et puis c'est pas parce que c'est les chaleurs qu'on ne peut pas s'amuser en-dehors. Nanaba, dealer officiel de savons approuvés par le nez de Mike XD


	25. Inktober 25

Livaï était en train de reprendre Eren sur le nettoyage mal fait d'une vitre lorsqu'une Mikasa en chaleurs sauta sur son subordonné. N'aimant pas être interrompu dans ses sermons, le caporal dégagea Ackerman juniore, l'envoyant bouler aux pieds de Connie et Sacha qui nettoyaient eux aussi les vitres du couloir. Les laissant gérer la situation, Livaï entraîna Eren vers une autre partie du bâtiment où il y avait d'autres vitres sales.

L'œil noir du caporal n'étant plus sur eux, Connie et Sacha décidèrent de s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Et comme ils étaient toujours prêt à rendre service, ils se proposèrent pour aider Mikasa. Sauf que la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de se laisser toucher par les deux personnes dont l'esprit était à peine moins dérangé que celui d'Hanji.

C'est avec un rugissement de fauve blessé fou furieux qu'elle massacra les deux impudents avant de partir en chasse de son Eren. Une fois la menace éloignée, Sacha marmonna qu'elle se serait bien passée de recevoir ce genre de pain et Connie se plaignit qu'ils devaient encore finir de laver les vitres, est-ce que ce passage à tabac ne pouvait pas leur servir d'excuse pour être déchargés de leurs corvées ?

Inktober 25 : Mikasa x Eren ! Non Connie x Mikasa x Sacha ! Et en fait non...

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : On ne touche pas à Mikasa.


	26. Inktober 26

Alors que Jean était occupé à nettoyer une salle de réunion avec Marco, il vit arriver une Mikasa haletante au regard enfiévré. Serait-ce enfin sa chance ? La dernière fois il avait pu plaider son cas, aidé par les arguments d'Armin et surtout grâce aux attaches humiliantes du psycho. Une fois sa colère redescendue, Mikasa n'avait pu qu'admettre que Jean ne voudrait jamais se retrouver en pareil état, encore moins à la vue de quiconque. Maintenant il allait pouvoir rétablir son honneur !

\- Mikasa ! Tu vas bien ?

\- _Où... est... Eren..._

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. Il y a une chambre d'invité pas loin, tu pourrais aller t'y reposer. Et je pourrais t'aider...

\- **Non !**

Jean ne sut ce qui lui fit le plus de mal entre le refus catégorique de Mikasa qu'il l'aide pour ses chaleurs, et le poing qu'elle lui balança dans la mâchoire pour le repousser. Quand il eut fini de voir 36 chandelles, il ne voyait plus grand chose comme les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux.

\- Jean, ça va ?

Jean éclata en pleurs sur la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Marco lui tapota le dos, désolé pour son ami. Mikasa était tellement obnubilée par Eren, que nul à part Jean ne pensait qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'amour ne suivait pas les règles de la logique. Les pleurs redoublèrent en même temps que la température de Jean. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve en chaleurs en plus du reste ?

\- Ça va aller Jean. Viens, la chambre était une bonne idée. On y sera mieux.

Une fois à l'abri dans la chambre d'invité - en évitant de penser à une possible sanction pour avoir profané le saint graal pour investisseurs qui ne viendraient de toute façon pas ce mois-ci - Marco moucha Jean et l'aida à déboucler sa ceinture. Il cajola la virilité qui avait pour l'instant plus fière allure que son possesseur, tout en baissant son propre pantalon. Depuis le début du mois, il avait toujours un tube de lubrifiant dans la poche. Comme face aux titans, il préférait être le plus prêt possible face aux éventualités. Marco se prépara avec soin. Il avait autant l'habitude d'être au-dessus qu'en-dessous, mais Jean avait avant tout besoin qu'on le réconforte sur sa virilité, pas qu'on le conforte dans son complexe d'infériorité face aux monstres que comptait l'armée.

Une fois Jean frémissant et Marco à point, ils dressèrent le lit et mirent le couvert, s'épargnant un surplus de nettoyage après coup. Marco s'allongea sur la garniture du lit et Jean écarta ses cuisses pour glisser son couteau dans leur jointure. À défaut de Mikasa, le plat était bien plus à son goût que tout ce qu'il avait goûté dernièrement. Et ses larmes à présent taries lui avaient laissé un peu de sel sur la langue. Langue que Marco décida d'aller déguster, tentant de maîtriser ses gémissements de plaisir face à la saveur exquise de la cuisine de Jean.

Ils rassasièrent leur appétit jusqu'à la dernière goutte et jusqu'à ce que Jean ait vidé sa bouteille. Après quoi ils desservirent le lit et remirent tout en l'état - à peu près, il fallait espérer que Livaï ne passe pas inspecter la pièce. Déjà qu'ils auraient à répondre de l'état de la salle de réunion qu'ils devaient retourner briquer. Certes, Erwin avait du mal à trouver des financements, mais ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas se payer un service de ménage ? À moins que Livaï ait fait fuir tous ceux du coin avec ses exigences.

Inktober 26 : Jean x Marco

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Un peu de réconfort pour Jean après tout ce que je lui ai infligé. Même si il n'aura jamais sa chance avec Mikasa.


	27. Inktober 27

Mikasa désespérait de retrouver Eren alors que ses chaleurs lui rendaient le fait de bouger de plus en plus difficile. C'est dans un état de frustration intense et de colère envers le caporal qui avait osé kidnapper son Eren qu'elle tomba sur Annie. Quelqu'un pour qui elle ressentait une certaine antipathie après qu'elle ait rétamé Eren au prétexte de leçons de combats. Peu importe qu'Eren eut l'air ravi de se mesurer à elle, de toute façon la baston l'avait toujours rendu euphorique quel que soit l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait.

Le regard froid de la blonde s'acéra alors qu'elle faisait face à la brune écumante de rage. On dirait que le temps de régler leurs comptes avait sonné. Et cette fois-ci il n'y avait personne pour les séparer. Elles se jaugèrent un instant, les muscles tendus. Un titan passa. Et soudain elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre.

La blonde lui fit goûter à son coup de pied retourné mais Mikasa para de ses deux bras croisés avant de saisir son pied et de le tordre. Mais Annie accompagna la torsion tout en basculant son poids sur l'appui de ses mains pour lui faire une balayette de l'autre jambe. L'équilibre instable de la brune se brisa et la blonde en profita pour venir au corps à corps.

Elle tenta une prise d'immobilisation mais Mikasa ne se laissait pas faire. Sachant la forteresse bien gardée, Annie décida de prendre d'assaut le corsage, pour profiter que la muraille soit normalement fragilisée par les chaleurs. Elle s'enroula autour de sa prise comme une pieuvre (1) et vint se frotter contre les zones érogènes.

Incapable de s'échapper, Mikasa se mit à jurer à un point que n'aurait pas renié l'Ackerman senior. Pour la faire taire, Annie l'embrassa mais se fit vite mordre les lèvres. À croire qu'elle voulait imiter son titan de frère. Si elle savait le risque auquel elle s'exposait à blesser Annie... mais la blonde avait un parfait contrôle de ses transformations et elle ne risquerait pas sa couverture pour un combat puéril, même si son adversaire portait le nom craint d'Ackerman. Si ça avait été le nain elle se serait couchée mais elle n'allait pas se soumettre à la grande perche Eren-maniaque.

Mikasa tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing mais ses bras bloqués empêchaient tout élan et coupaient sa force de frappe. Annie broncha à peine et continua de la stimuler. Elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas la laisser sortir du ring tant qu'elle ne serait pas K.O. Les cris de rage étaient déjà entrecoupés de gémissements de désir alors que ses doigts trouvèrent la serrure du plaisir et entreprirent de la crocheter.

Mikasa lutta jusqu'au bout mais elle était prise dans la toile et l'orgasme finit par l'assommer. Son corps se détendit en même temps que ses chaleurs s'apaisaient et Annie eut la considération de réajuster ses vêtements et de lui trouver un placard tranquille où la cacher pour lui éviter de finir dans les pattes de soldats en chaleurs - qui sait si Kirschtein ne serait pas capable d'oublier son côté gentilhomme sous l'aubaine ? Après quoi Annie s'en alla laver sa sueur victorieuse.

Inktober 27 : Mikasa x Annie

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : Fight !  
(1) Kizzbloo, à défaut des tentacules, j'ai casée une pieuvre ! Mais tremble, les tentacules restent dans les tiroirs pour un futur OS.


	28. Inktober 28

C'est pas aujourd'hui que les vitres allaient être impeccables se lamenta Livaï en sentant un volcan se réveiller au creux de son aine. Un bruit de tremblement de terre lui fit tourner la tête. Et en plus voilà que titan junior se permettait de laisser tomber son chiffon pour chauffer à son tour. Anticipant l'inéluctable, Livaï traina Eren par le col jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche, profitant que le titan n'était pas encore pleinement réveillé. Sa chance ne dura pas cependant comme il se fit entrainer au sol avant d'avoir pu verrouiller la porte.

Livaï aurait voulu le punir de l'assaillir à nouveau, surtout sur un sol mal nettoyé - au moins les douches avaient été convenablement briquées. Mais il avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à se faire défoncer par la bite vigoureuse de l'impertinent. Il grimaça à peine quand Eren ruina sa chemise en tentant de la dégager et préféra déboucler sa ceinture avant que le gamin ne se ruine les ongles sur le cuir. Il s'occupa aussi de celle d'Eren, salivant quand celui-ci gémit alors qu'il effleurait l'arme tout juste dégainée.

Livaï humidifia deux de ses doigts avant de s'empaler avec sans délicatesse. C'était juste histoire de se détendre un minimum avant que la bête attaque. L'idée de se faire défoncer à sec l'excitait mais il valait mieux prendre un peu de précautions s'il ne voulait pas le regretter plus tard. Surtout qu'il serait bientôt temps de reprendre le service. Et puis il ne tenait pas à se retrouver entre les pattes d'Hanji à cause d'une hémorragie mal placée.

Lui mordiller la nuque en se frottant contre lui ne semblait plus suffire à Titan junior et Livaï retira ses doigts avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent coincés à l'intérieur, en plus de la bite d'Eren. Celle-ci s'amarra rapidement au plus profond de lui et le capitaine sentit son bateau s'enfoncer dans la tempête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les coups de barre d'Eren ne lui fassent lâcher le gouvernail, s'abandonnant à la houle.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps Eren le fit surfer sur les vagues du plaisir, plongeant avec force au creux de lui pour mieux lui faire atteindre la félicité des crêtes. Mais son navire craquait de plus en plus sous l'assaut et le grand mât était tendu à se rompre. Le bruit des voiles qui claquaient à chaque choc contre la coque résonnait presque aussi fort que le vent qui gémissait dans sa gorge.

Eren soufflait de plus en plus fort et augmentait de plus en plus sa vitesse. Le caporal ne savait pas si son nœud allait tenir longtemps à fendre les flots ainsi. Un dernier coup l'emplit soudain d'écume et Livaï se répandit au sol comme une méduse.

Ah c'était bon une bonne séance de sport en pleines chaleurs ! Même s'il n'appréciait pas des masses d'être aussi mouillé de sueur après coup. Mais il allait falloir qu'il se reprenne rapidement avant que le titan ne veuille remettre ça - avec lui ce n'était que l'œil du cyclone. Et il avait aussi une furieuse envie d'aller foutre une raclée à Hanji qui gloussait comme une dinde à l'embrasure de la porte.

Inktober 28 : Livaï x Eren, et Hanji bavant dans son coin

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : fallait quand même en faire un où ils sont tous les deux en chaleurs et donner un peu de mou à Hanji pour qu'elle arrête de faire la moue


	29. Inktober 29

Mike s'était promis de ne plus aider Eren à passer ses chaleurs. Mais quand Erwin et lui tombèrent sur une Hanji extatique qui bavait sur le spectacle d'un Livaï aux prises avec un Eren en rut, il ne put pas se dérober. Heureusement qu'Erwin allait lui filer un coup de main cette fois-ci. Livaï était encore d'attaque pour les aider mais ils préférèrent virer Hanji - même s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte.

Alors que le caporal coinçait l'arme principale du titan - encore qu'un vrai titan n'en disposait pas - au fond de son fourreau, le commandant présenta la sienne à la bouche du titan - qui s'empressa de l'avaler - pendant que son bras droit s'occupait de préparer l'antre de la bête à le recevoir. Ne pouvant se mouvoir à sa guise dans l'étau qui enserrait sa pipe prête à fumer, Eren se raccrocha aux épieux qui tâtaient le terrain à la recherche de sa prostate et au gourdin qui glissait sur sa langue.

Quand les coups de semonce de Mike suffirent à mettre le feu aux poudres, Livaï eut une grimace. Il n'appréciait guère de se faire foutre sans en profiter. Ayant tâté de première main à l'endurance d'Eren, les deux blonds le rassurèrent. La prochaine attaque ne tarderait pas et cette fois il pourrait se laisser ravager. Même si c'est Erwin qui prendrait la direction des opérations. Voyant d'ailleurs frémir la couverture humaine de son caporal, le commandant se hâta à l'arrière des troupes, positionnant son gouvernail à l'entrée de la croupe. Dès qu'Eren entama le premier aller-retour, Erwin plongea à sa suite.

Mike décida de tenter d'apaiser le feu de sa forge dans la gueule du titan. Avec un peu de chance, en le noyant sous les sensations de toutes parts, ils réduiraient le nombre d'assauts nécessaires à épuiser la bête. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de devoir prendre le relais de son commandant à la manche d'après, tandis que Livaï assurait toujours la réception - malgré l'inquiétude d'Erwin sur l'usure du conduit de son canon. Mais comme aucun des blonds ne voulaient s'étendre, le brun comptait bien continuer à profiter du ramonage énergique. De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient enchaîner sur une sortie hors des murs dès la levée des chaleurs, alors qu'on le laisse se faire décaper ses murs intérieurs.

Erwin se laissa fléchir le temps de remettre le couvert, mais il exigea ensuite que Livaï reprenne le dessus. Comme Mike ne semblait pas vouloir participer à un round supplémentaire - et puis que son cul commençait à être un peu trop limé et débordant de foutre - le caporal obtempéra, laissant la pauvre verge Ereniennne risquer de s'enrhumer à l'air libre, tandis que le commandant gardait la sienne au chaud dans la gorge attenante. Mike, qui pensait dorénavant goûter au repos bien mérité en laissant les bêtes de sexe déguster, eut malgré lui un regain de température en voyant le cul dégoulinant de sperme de Livaï se balancer sous son nez. N'étant pas homme à renier ses besoins - et ne voulant pas se retrouver seul comme un con avec son poteau dressé quand les autres auraient replié leur tente - il alla combler le conduit lubrifié - au grand bonheur de Livaï pris en sandwich et malgré le désaccord du commandant qui n'appréciait pas qu'on continue de fatiguer son meilleur soldat.

La débauche d'énergie sembla finalement venir à bout des chaleurs titanesques. Chacun tenta de se rendre un minimum présentable. Si ce fut assez facile pour les deux blonds, les habits de Livaï avaient souffert et lui-même ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes. Soupirant, le commandant décida de le couvrir de sa propre veste et de l'emmener dans sa salle de bain privée, histoire qu'il se nettoie hors de vue de ses fans. Il pourrait rester dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau présentable. Livaï n'émit pas d'objection, pensez, une grande baignoire pour lui tout seul !

Mike était moins rassuré d'être chargé du nettoyage titanien. On était bien sûr qu'il était épuisé et pas qu'il faisait une pause un peu plus longue ? Ses compères ne semblèrent pas partager ses craintes quant à l'épave recouverte de sperme qui ronflait allégrement par terre. Erwin sortit d'un pas digne en portant Livaï en princesse malgré les ronchonnements de ce dernier qui aurait trouvé plus digne de se percher sur son dos - mais son derrière endolori n'était pas du même avis quant à bander les cuisses à nouveau pour tenir la position. Il évacua sa frustration en balançait un coup de botte dans la face d'une Hanji caquetante qui avait voulu les interviewer à la sortie de la salle d'opération. Qu'elle aille étudier - et nettoyer - la pièce elle-même si ça l'intéressait tant que ça.

Mike préféra déguerpir à leur suite, Eren sous le bras, pour la laisser étudier les preuves en paix. Il avait déjà eu assez d'épreuves pour aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il devait encore supporter le parfum multi-sperme d'Eren jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait nettoyé. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres excités dans les douches. Dommage que Livaï ait réquisitionné la baignoire, Mike aurait bien profité d'un espace privé pour les ablutions de son paquet. Enfin, du moment qu'il ne croisait pas la route de Mikasa...

Inktober 29 : Livaï x Eren x Erwin x Mike, et Hanji qui bave toujours derrière la porte

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : pour ménager les troupes - enfin essayer - mieux vaut s'y mettre à plusieurs pour venir à bout d'un titan


	30. Inktober 30

Annie était l'image même de l'impassibilité. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler son flegme, au contraire de celui de Mikasa qui pouvait s'enflammer quand on s'attaquait à son précieux Eren. C'est pourquoi beaucoup étaient curieux de voir comment les chaleurs l'affecteraient. Mais Annie ne semblait pas vouloir leur offrir ce spectacle. Au point que certains se demandaient si elle se contrôlait au point d'ignorer ses chaleurs, ou si elle avait un désordre hormonal qui empêchait qu'elle les ait.

En fait, dès qu'elle sentait le moteur s'emballer, Annie se contentait juste de gagner un réduit discret qu'elle avait découvert, après avoir trouvé Armin pour lui signaler discrètement son état. Parmi ce troupeau de macho, d'imbéciles et d'amoureux transis, le blond était le seul dont l'amitié, le respect, la délicatesse et l'intelligence rendaient le service nécessaire supportable, et même plutôt agréable.

Le jeune homme était tendre mais efficace, et savait interpréter le langage de son corps pour en déduire ce qu'il avait besoin sans qu'elle ait un mot à dire. Et une fois l'affaire finie, il se contentait de s'assurer de son bien-être et de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide pour se rendre présentable, avant de la quitter comme s'ils avaient passé du temps à étudier ensemble.

Jusque là il n'avait montré aucun indice de penchant sentimental à son égard, et Annie espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. Elle avait déjà bien assez de Berthold à gérer - pourvu qu'il ne trouve jamais le courage de se déclarer, ils étaient en mission !

Inktober 30 : Annie x Armin

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

Blabla : L'équipe des combattants A+ se devait de faire leurs classes ensemble


	31. Inktober 31

Lorsque Mike sentit le sucre cristalliser à nouveau dans son bas-ventre, il décida d'aller voir Erwin. Il lui devait bien ça après lui avoir ordonné de s'occuper de Jäger. Après ce mauvais sort, Mike avait bien le droit à une récompense. Erwin allait en prendre plein la citrouille.

Bien que préoccupé par la reprise des activités, le commandant ne put faire défaut à son bras droit et l'invita à prendre place sur son canapé. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui et entreprit de se faire pardonner. La respiration de Mike s'accéléra alors qu'Erwin lui léchait les bonbons, avant de s'occuper de sa sucette. La main du moustachu passait entre les cheveux d'ange, flattant la mise en bouche et l'accélérant parfois. Il retira cependant sa sucette à Erwin avant que le sucre ne se mette à fondre. Il voulait une dégustation plus profonde et plus serrée.

Le commandant s'allongea face à lui, le laissant lui mettre la main au panier pour s'attaquer aux gourmandises qui l'intéressaient. Mike eut tôt fait de déballer les sucreries appétissantes et de venir goûter le sucre d'orge dressé tandis qu'il dégageait un passage pour sa propre canne à sucre. Une fois qu'il eut fait un peu de place, il ajouta ses bonbons au panier d'Erwin. La dégustation se fit plus sauvage alors que Mike dominait son commandant. Une position peu habituelle, sauf pour ce qui est du point de vue.

En tout cas, Erwin semblait savourer ce goûter exceptionnel. Il est vrai qu'il ne permettait ce genre de privauté sans doute à personne en-dehors de Mike, et même à lui rarement, soucieux de son image de grand commandant. L'époque où le jeune et plutôt frêle Erwin se faisait souvent sucrer avec délice par le jeune et déjà bien musclé Mike était loin. Maintenant l'inverse était plus récurrent. Mais Mike ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne laissait pas non plus quiconque en-dehors d'Erwin planter sa carotte dans son chou-fleur et Nanaba était toujours partant quand il avait besoin d'épancher ses instincts de mâle dominant.

Le sucre finit par fondre et Mike se retira avant de caraméliser les intestins de son supérieur. Il était venu pour se restaurer, pas pour faire du nettoyage. Même s'il passa le torchon sur les tablettes de chocolat d'Erwin qu'ils avaient tous deux recouvertes de sucre glace. Après quoi ils remballèrent les gâteries restantes. Il ne fallait pas abuser de ce genre de péché mignon, mieux valait se réserver. Surtout que le temps de la disette revenait. Dans un boulot où rester au maximum de leur condition physique était aussi important, le mois des chaleurs était une vraie bouffée de gourmandise.

Inktober 31 : Mike x Erwin

FIN DE L'INKTOBER

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

(un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont soutenue tout le long de ce marathon)  
et  
Joyeux Halloween !

Iroko

Blabla : même si on finit comme on a commencé, avec le commandant et son bras droit, c'est Livaï qui a le plus profité de ses chaleurs, dominant le classement avec une courte avance. Suivi de Mike qui dépasse d'une tête son commandant (et je ne parle pas de son mètre 96) et aura évité de se faire pourrir les hanches jusqu'au bout - après qui sait ce qui s'est passé hors inktober. Et maintenant je vais hiberner. Pour ceux qui ont découvert la fic après coup, n'hésitez pas à commenter les chapitres de vos couples préférés (ou comportant les métaphores les plus fun) ! Qui sait, ça me donnera peut-être envie de leur refaire honneur dans d'autres fics - Kizzbloo et d'autres reviewers en savent quelque chose.


End file.
